Avada Kedavra Lily
by SimplyRV
Summary: Challenge from Crossoverpairingslover. After Voldemort's visit for tea at the Potters cottage, Lily uses her last strength to destroy the horcrux in Harry's scar. As she feels life draining from her, she is sucked in Harry's mind. Seeing how he lives, she uses anything she can to save her son. Her old friends are on the lookout and rescue him from a fate worse that death
1. A New road

"You stay in there, you Freak, until you have learned that nobody hits my son." Spat Vernon Dursley against a cupboard door. As the overgrown whale wobbled away, you could hear a soft sniff coming out of the cupboard. A sniff followed by a held back scream as a young boy inside the cupboard pulled on his arm and shoulder, to place it back in it's correct place. The pain the boy would be in if nothing was done, would be almost unbeareble. But the boy just moved his arm gently before he lay on a old baby matrass and fell asleep.

Now how did a boy who would be almost eleven years of age, get inside a locked cupboard? And why did it seem that there was writing on the wall of the cupboard? Well. For that to understand we have to go back. Back to when and why he came here.

_Flashback. 31 October 2001_

"_I won't let you kill my baby" Screamed a beautiful woman, as she stood before a cloaked man, who was holding a thin stick to her face. The man had red eyes, and a skin that would sudgest he had a severe case of blood loss. Don't believe it? Wel let's see who this man is. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. The most powerfull dark wizard the world has ever seen. Even when he was a student at wizards school, called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he was extremely talented. He could have become the next minister if he wanted to, but he didn't want to be bogged down by rules and regulation. He wanted to purify the world of anyone, that according to him was unworthy to hold and wield magic. Years and years of searching dark magic, the darkest that magic had to offer, had left a shell of the once handsome Tom Riddle. Now there stood only Lord Voldemort._

"_Get out of my way, ignorent child. My quarrel is not with you, but with your pathatic baby" Snareld the man, who still had his wand pointed at the face of the woman. The woman was one of extremy beauty, and many a man had tried to get her for a date at wizards school. Even the wizard that now lay dead in the entrance hall of the little cottage where they had been hiding. Her husband, James Potter, had tried to hold Voldemort off, as she, Lily Potter-Evans, had packed and tried to escape. Only to be blocked by Voldemort's wand, as he blasted the nurcery door to milions of little splinters. Lily's face, once so pure as driven snow, now had several small wounds that leaked blood._

"_I will not, If you must take a life, then mine it will be, But Never TOUCH HARRY" Lily screamed, as she hit Voldemort's face with her fist. The dark lord was not ammused and with several curses, he threw Lily away. As Lily lay there, panting and feelig the life leaving her, she heard him say: "If it wasn't for Snape's rediculous request,I would have killed you now. But since you are still alive, you can watch as the life leaves your percious baby."_

Turning and pointing his wand at the baby in the cribbe, he inhaled with shock as he looked into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. A child like that with those eyes, the same as his mother's, would be his downfall? He was pathetic. A worthless child like that could not defeat him, the greatest wizard since Salasar Slytherin. Taking a breath, he spoke with barely containing glee the following words: "Avada Kedavra" And a green light flew from his wand to the baby boy in the cribbe. Any second now, and he would have destroyed the child of Prophesy. Dumbledore would be powerless to stop him. His manical laugh was cut off as the impossible happened. The curse, the unstoppable Killing curse was rebounded by a gold like shield. Any thought left Voldemort's mind as the curse rebounded and hit him. His body was blasted away and as Lord Voldemort left, powerless to face this child again, he left a piece of himself behind. This was no DNA. This was much worse, As Lord Voldemort was so twisted and consumed by pure evil, he had began to create soul ankers. He had hoped that as long as he would have those ankers he could not die. To make such an ankor, you have to commit murder of an innocent. As Voldemort had done so several times in his life, he had prepered his soul to seperate again. Now, that little piece of soul found the only healthy living thing in the room. It passed over Lily and the dead cat, and like a homing missle, locked onto Harry and his forehead. A scream form Harry's mouth gave Lily enough strengh to look up and see the piece of soul being absorbed into Harry's forehead.

As Lily was not a stupid witch and worked with many of the most brightest minds in her department, she knew what was forming. With strenght that she didn't knew she had, she crawled to Harry's cribbe, where she took her baby in the arms. Her strenght was failing and soon she would die. "I can't let that thing stay there, Harry. One day you will understand. I'm so sorry my baby, never forget that mommy loves you very much" and with that she pointed her own wand at Harry and screamed "Avada Kedavra"

The same green flash was released from her wand and struck Harry dead on. An explosion was heard as the roof was blown from the house. Lily felt the last of her life leaving, and as she looked at her baby boy she saw a black tar like substance leaving Harry's now trademark lightning bolt scar. The horcrux was gone, and she could die happy. Until she felt something pulling on her soul. Her body didn't go with her and Lily started to panic, Soul magic was the most dangerous of all magics, it was treated as a class Delta Echo at her department. Lily looked around in her new surroundings. She never had seen this place before and was a bit nervous. It looked like a sort of control room she once saw on one of those star trek episodes. She saw next a sort of viewscreen, and looking at it she saw a giant of a man stepping in the room. 'Hagrid?' thought Lily.

'Where is Sirius, where is Peter?' Then it hit her. Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of their cottage was the mole in the order of the phoenix. Trying to contact Hagrid, she screamed as he got on the bike form Sirius and flew of."When I am back in the real world, if I am going to return that is, I will have a word with those two, about a flying motorbike. And LETTING HARRY SITTING ON IT."

The next few hours were full of cries and treats to Albus Dumbledore, her sister Petunia Dursley-Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley. The cries over the few hours were nothing compared to the cries and threats that followed into the coming nine years.  
She tried to comfort her son as he slept, while she would work on these terminals that she had named operations (ops for short) Naviagtion (Helm) and Communications (Comm).

An unused terminal was used for her own projects and monitoring Harry's magical core. As Harry lay in the cupboard, she notised that Harry's magical powers grew everytime he had to use them. Soon he was, at what she would call 'Magical power level' 900mp. It was a crude form of naming it but she had been busy in the department when she discovered that she was with child. For all she knew, the wizarsds called it now the 'Mage levels'. As if you could give a name to a level of power.

Current time.  
Harry was sleeping and his mother was working in his head at some new terminals, one she called tactical. It would contain all spells needed to defeat and kill an enemy, Lily had long ago accepted that with the loss of het husband, she and Harry were the only ones of the Potter family.  
If only she could get her son to leave this stupid place and somewhere where she could contact him, without him thinking it was a fanatsy friend.

As Lily lay the last hands on her latest creation, a multifunctional terminal, where she could store billions of gigabyte´s of data and connecting to the terminals, the cupboard door opend on it´s own accord. Having been integrating her ´helm´ treminal into her omni-terminal, Lily grabbed her chanse and using the keys she knew, she got Harry awake. Then she implanted a thought to get a backpack from Dudley and stuff it with food and water. As Harry thought he came up with this idea on his own, his magic started to respond and the backpack was soon filled with several cans of food and drinks. There was even an enveloppe with several pounds of money in the bag.

Unlocking the door of number four Privit Drive, Harry left. It didn't matter to him that he had to walk. The last time he had walked was today, going home to prison. Harry never considerd that place home. Prison yes. Home no. As Harry walked away from that dreadful place for the last time, he thought about the beating he had goter bacaus ehe had saved some girl at school who wanted to be his friend. Dudley and his gang had ganged up on her and threatened her with knives.

**Flashback.  
**_  
As Harry and Denise walked together across the playground of the school, Dudley and his friends were bored. Then Pierce saw their favourite 'playmate' walking with the newest girl of the school. Gaining the attention of the rest, Pierce nodded his head in the direction of Harry and Denise. The gang stood up and soon had Harry and Denise cornered._

"Hey beautiful, why don't you come with us, and leave that freak alone?" Asked Dudley.  
Denise looked at him, her eyes slits as she thought about it. Harry sighed. 'Again a potential friend gone, because of Dudley and his gang.' he thought but was happily surprised as Denise started to call Dudley a fat swine and a pig with a wig. Dudley threw the first punch, and hit Denise full in the face. Threatening her with his pocked knife, he started to tear her clothes of, as his other friends shoved Harry away, and held on to her arms and legs.

As Harry fell, he saw a branch of a tree laying there. Taking it and wishing for a cool sword, he started to walk back to Denise to aid her when he felt his 'freaky' think working again. Instead of a branch of a tree, he held a beautiful katana Japanese sword. He then noticed something else on his belt. A second smaller sword was there and pulling it out, he moved back to Dudley and his friends.

"Ohw Dudley, look at what I have" Harry said, with false sweetness in his voice. Dudley and is friends, dumb enough as they were looked around. There stood Harry, with two Japanese swords in his hands, ready for an attack. "Come and get it, you fat piece of pig bacon." Harry said, with barely contained anger. As Pierce and Jason started to attack, Harry was forced to deflect and discovered that he was a natural with a sword. After a few seconds the two bullies were disarmed and ran away with the rest of the gang. Now Dudley was alone and removed his fat ass from the now bleeding Denise. Harry pointed his blades at Dudley and they transformed into two small knuckle dusters.  
**  
Flashback ending**

He had fun for only a few minutes, as Dud's gang had found a teacher. The kids were called inside as Denise was carried away to the hospital for several stab wounds. Harry received three suspensions from school and he had to tell the Dursley's what happened. Not that they believed him, they never did. So now Harry was walking towards the highway, hoping to get a lift out of this hellhole.

Nobody could see two barely outlined shapes standing at number four, watching Harry leaving. "Think he will find his way, Paddy?" one asked the other. "He will, he's a strong lad. You know that moons. You know that" and with two barely audible pops, the neigborhood was quiet again.


	2. Driving off to where?

**I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.  
Please, Review positive, so I get the courage to continue with this story.  
As a treat for everyone who has been liking and reviewing. here is chapter 2.**

* * *

As Harry walked to the freeway, he started to feel free, for the first time in his life. Everything that he did was because someone was pushing his buttons. Listening to his inner voice, he started to talk back to it, not knowing that it was his mother he was talking to.  
"You know, now I feel free, like nobody needs something from me. Not even Denise gave me a thank you for saving her from those bullies. Not that she could, she was out for the count." Harry said.  
"Do you really think you have nothing more to offer to the world Harry?" Asked his voice/mother. Lily sat behind her command console/terminal in the captain chair and was talking to her son. She so much wanted to hold him in her hands.

Looking around, Lily smiled. She had remembered the bridge of the USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D from Star Trek and reconstructed it as close as she could. The captains ready room was her personal space and it had a bed for her if she wanted to sleep. Not that she was able to sleep much, Those Dursley's were the worst sort of muggles and they made her poor boy working every day while their fat whale of a son just sat there and did nothing. The first three years she had to search for different power for her son to heal the wounds he got from the father whale.  
But when Harry went outside to work in the gardens, Lily found the power source she was looking for. As Harry was not allowed to wear shoes yet and he had to walk on the ground bare feet, Lily had found out that the house the Dursley's lived in stood upon a major Ley line. As long as Harry stood with his feet on the ground or was connected with the earth at Privet Drive, then he could collect the earth's magical energy. That gave him and her the energy needed to heal Harry. As long as Harry was touching the ground with a bare arm or feet or hand, she would be able to heal her son, and to power several batteries to prevent his magic going haywire. That had disastrous consequences and one of the worst was magical destruction. The body would literally explode and release a magical shockwave that could be felt 50 miles away.

As Harry and his voice/mother talked, they reached the freeway. Looking around Harry heard his voice say: "Now you need to walk to the west. Stay in the safety zone and walk for an hour. Then you need to rest for a bit." As it was dark outside, Harry started to walk. And continued to walk to the west. As the sun slowly came around, Harry sat down. He had walked for an hour and was tired. His shoes were extra painful as they were Dudley's old ones.  
As Harry drank some water he noticed a car stopping a several feet away, and a young man was looking at him. "He kid, you need a ride?" He asked, with a strange accent in his voice.

Lily Smiled, she had felt this guy's power. He was a wizard like her son, but drove a car. Must be a muggleborn. Telling Harry to accept this offering, she looked at the car. It was a mint green Volkswagen hatchback and it seemed that the guy was going somewhere. "_Harry ask the man where he's going to_." As Harry asked the man the question, Lily looked him over. He was standing strong with a slight beard and blue eyes. Those eyes smiled with the sense of adventure and excitement. But it was also the eyes of a caring person. "Bristol airport, I'm supposed to jump out of a airplane and doing some crazy stunts. My name is Robert Kroes by the way. If you didn't notice it. I'm from Holland, or the Netherlands as some say. And this is my girlfriend. She's called Marleen Smith." A stunning beautiful girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes waved from the passenger seat of the car. Harry could see that while a stunning beautiful woman, she had, just like her friend, two scar's on their left cheek. As Harry got in the back of the car with his backpack, Robert stepped in and started to drive.  
"So kid, Don't get this wrong, but what's your name anyway, we totally forgot to ask you?" Asked Marleen as Robert was driving . "Harry Potter" Said Harry. He never felt easy to tell strangers his name, as he feared that they would somehow bring him back to the Dursley's. "Simple name" Said Robert, as he overtook a car.

For the next hour, Harry, Robert and Marleen talked about their work. Robert was a professional stunt diver and Marleen was his assistant. She took care of his equipment and made sure that everything was okay before he jumped.  
As the car sped on, Harry started to get sleepy. And soon he was asleep. Marleen and Robert looked at each other and smiled. The pickup had gone as planned. Red 5 and 6 would be so happy. Tapping a pattern on a piece of parchment, a few words formed on it. _Got him.  
_As soon as the words were clear, the vanished and a few words replaced them. _Well done._

Harry slept for the rest of the trip, and woke up to the sound of Marleen calling him. "Harry, Harry, we are here. We need to get going. I'm very sorry but you need to get out of the car." Harry's eyes went wide, they had brought him back to the Dursley's? But as he looked he saw a billboard saying: "_Bristol Airport_"  
They were the first to keep their word to Harry. All the other grownups had lied and mistrusted him, simply for believing his uncle. Getting the envelope from his bag he wanted to give some to the Robert and Marleen, but they refused it. "Harry, I've got more than enough money, I can easy buy a new car, but I like this old thing. It's got some style" Said Robert.

Marleen just shook her head. Why he persisted to hold on to this old car, she never knew. "Don't worry Harry, it's a boys thing I guess. But now we need to drop you of, as we need to get ready. Maybe you can ask some-one else to drive you further?"  
Harry looked sad, he had enjoyed the trip with Marleen and Robert and even while he had slept a lot, he was still tired. "I've just got this feeling that I need to go to Devonshire, I can't explain it. Just that I need to." As it so happened a large dark man was walking by. His head bald and wearing an earring. His suit was a three piece and he had a suitcase in his left hand.

"Excuse me." the man said, his voice deep and powerful. "I couldn't help but overhear your destination, young man. If you need to go to Devonshire, I can give you a lift as far as Wellington. Just don't make a mess of my new car." Harry looked at the man, his eyes full of tears. "This must be my lucky day" Harry said softly. He didn't see it but the dark man and Robert nodded and Marleen winked at him. "Come on boy, we need to get going" Said the dark man. Thanking Robert and Marleen again for their help, Harry waved and followed the man to the parking lot, where they soon sat in a Mercedes Benz C-class with number plate IM50DOM. As the man drove away, Harry shot one last look at the airport. Robert and Marleen were still waving him goodbye. Waving back, Harry sat back in the chair as the man, who had introduced himself as 'King' turned on the freeway and touched a button. The music in the car was paradise for Harry and he enjoyed the ride. He never noticed 'King' texting a message with his cell phone.  
All to soon it was over, Harry had to leave the car as 'King' left the freeway, and Harry felt that there was nothing else to do, but wait for a next ride.

Ten minutes later, Harry was dozing as he heard a loud sound. Someone was pushing their horn to get someone's attention. Looking up, Harry saw a motorbike. NO, he saw three motorbikes. According to the text on it, it was a KTM 1190 adventure. Three bikers stood there, holding their bikes. "Well hello kid, you look lost" said one of the bikers. Harry was surprised, all three looked like strong men, but this one's voice was female. Harry nodded, and from one of the top cases, she took out a helmet. "Here, tell us where you need to go and we'll take you there" the lady said, as she gave him the extra helmet. "Ehhh... "Said Harry, how could he explain where he needed to go? He didn't know himself, and he was supposed to tell these people?  
"Well, I've got a feeling that I need to be here somewhere, for what reason I don't know" Said Harry, his face looking sad. One of the male bikers looked at his watch. "Hey kid, it's been nine in the morning, have you eaten? Because if not, I could do with some heavy breakfast. So hop on and we find a nice place to get some food."

Harry had to smile at this guy's actions. As he put on the helmet he had been given, and climbed up behind the woman, the one with food on his mind sped off. "Hey, where do you think you're going, Daniel, We always ride in pack" Roared the girl who had been quiet. Harry soon was riding on the bike, holding his hands on the stomach of the girl. She had introduced herself as Hestia and her other friend as Alison. The one in front of them was called Daniel, and was a party beast, he did nothing more than partying and eating. As they reached a place for Daniel to eat and for the rest to take a break, Harry walked around. He had never been up on a motorbike before, and his legs hurt.

Lily was smiling. It seemed like her old friends were coming to get Harry away, she never said anything because she didn't want to scare Harry. So she just looked at the view screen in her 'captains chair' as her old teammates picked up Harry.  
As Daniel was done with eating, Harry got the surprise of his life as the three bikers drove over a road that he had never seen before. The three motorbikes seemed to be stopping and Harry got of after a nod from Hestia. His backpack on his shoulder Harry was looking at a road that led to the most ridiculous looking house he had ever seen. He counted several chimneys and he saw that the house was looking like it would cave in. It had this feeling of homey, that he had never felt before. Before he could ask Hestia pointed at the house. "They are inside, you need to set several paced in that direction, and then you 'll be safe."

Harry then lost his mind, as Hestia withdraw a thin looking stick and waved it at him. A flash and something came from Harry's skin and stuck to Hestia's bike. All three bikers roared and drove away, leaving Harry confused and a bit afraid. " Harry dear, you need to do what Hestia said, it's for your own safety." his mother said, making Harry jump a feet in the air. Harry then turned as he landed and picked up his backpack. "Promise me, voice, that you will explain it to me" Harry said as he walked to the crazy looking house.  
"Believe me Harry, I will." said the voice as Harry walked past a sigh, saying that the house's name was the Burrow.

* * *

Okay, now we enter the wizarding world. Hop you enjoyed this chapter.  
And remember, Write a positive review, otherwise I might as well quit.

Simply RV


	3. Heroes and History

I would like to thank everyone, who has been reading my story, The followers, and the ones who have chosen this story as a favourite.  
Your reviews also help me with the motivation to continue writing.

But I have a question for you all.  
After Avada Kedavra Lily (this story) What shall I post next?  
A sequel of Avada Kedavra Lily?  
Lucky Harry? ?  
A Story About a OC, who travels from his (our world) to the universe of Harry Potter and becomes a Hogwarts teacher?

You may choose.  
PS. I am shocked that so many would read my preview of Lucky Harry?. Thank you for that.

* * *

Molly Weasley knew that once Harry Potter would be coming to the Burrow, she needed to get him safe. How they had pulled it of, with unlocking the door, then getting him in the car with Robert and Marleen. Then Kingsley Shacklebolt with his automotive vehicle and last but not least Hestia and her team on motorbikes. She looked out through the window of her home, The Burrow. The Burrow was from the outside a normal, if somewhat crazy house. Several chimneys stood on the roof. The house leaned slightly to the side, but that was standard with all wizarding houses. What the Burrow lacked in beauty, it made it up in the people who lived there. The Weasley's were one of the most loving people you could find, with the sole exception of Percy, Molly and Arthur's third son.

Looking out of the window Molly could see the small cemetery. There her Brothers lay buried. Gideon and Fabien Prewett had fought bravely in the last war, taking out four death eaters (followers of the dark Lord Voldemort) before they fell to the onslaught of curses thrown by the rest of the ten man team. At least they died fighting. The next headstone her eyes passed over was that of her son, Ronald Weasley. He and his sister Ginny Weasley were born on the same day, but when Ronald came out of Molly's womb he drew no breath. The healers tried to revive him but it was to late. Ronald Weasley was stillborn. His sister Ginny Weasley was the seventh child and while not here in on earth, Molly sometimes felt she could sense Ron's spirit floating around, hanging in the kitchen or trying to move the chess-pieces, or floating around near the quidditch pitch.

Setting the ward-alarm, Molly went back to the trapdoor where she had came from. Her husband and she had built this safe house that was undetectable by any standard magical means. It also had a fidelius charm on it and Molly was the secret keeper. Climbing down the ladder, Molly turned on the lights. Molly had to smile as she just hit the switch and light from lamps flooded the room with light. Even she had to hand it to Arthur. Muggles have some very good idea's on how to make light. The problem was that magical people tried to make electricity work in a magical rich environment. That would never work, but her husband had found out, that if you replace electricity with magic, and use a few runes, then you could make the machines work on magic. No electricity was needed. And so Molly sat behind her computer and started typing, she was halfway Ginny's tenth year, as she wrote down everything she had ever done.

_10__th__ of May 2010. Age 9_

_Ginny has told me that she would like to see the real Harry Potter, she wants to know what the difference is between the real one and the one in her books. As I told her that day, Harry Potter would not be able to come over and play. Ginny went angry and threw a tantrum. She suddenly summoned her Harry Potter doll and grew it to her own height, she then crawled on the couch with her four foot six' doll and started to talk to him, as if he was there._

Molly was reviewing her notes of that day. She had brought Ginny to the Department where Arthur and she had secretly joined after Gideon and Fabian had died. As the war continued and the dark side started to win, Molly and Arthur had found out that Albus had sent het brothers alone against that ten men team. As Molly had brought Ginny to Kimberly Blom and explained the problem, with the Harry Potter doll. Kimberly had been using Legilmency to review Ginny's mind and her magical core. Ginny's mind was oke but a tad sad as she had never met her hero. Her magical core had grown from 560 to 590 on the Lily scale.

The Lily scale was a ladder of magical growth, developed by Lily Potter-Evans. She didn't like the term 'Mage' because a wizard or witch could not be placed into a cube and getting a stamp. Saying that 'this witch will have a mage core'. A magical core started to grow from birth, and would stop growing at the age of 40. To most members of her department it was no secret that the British wizards and witches were some of the weakest on the entire planet, all because of some stupid belief they called 'pureblood'. The more you mix your own families blood with your own families blood, the more magical strength will be lost. As the Gaunts had shown, both children were barely able to cast a lumos charm. It was a good thing that those people were gone from this earth.

Her Alarm started to go, and closing her computer after saving her file, Molly went out of the safe house. Looking out the window she could see three motorbikes riding away, leaving a small boy with black hair standing just outside the wards. Three steps, two steps and one step. 'Now he entered the wards and Molly could get more information of him, as she looked at a console she had Arthur install after he had seen one of those Star Trek Voyager Episodes. She paled, the boy was malnourished and had several broken bones that didn't heal right. Closing her console and heading outside she soon stood before Harry Potter.

"Hello Harry Potter, Welcome to the Burrow, My name is Molly Weasley." she said with a smile, but before he could respond, a red blur dove on Harry shoving both the blur and him on the ground. "YOU FOUND HIM, YOU FOUND HIM" Yelled Ginny Weasley. Her mother had found her super hero and he was standing there with a backpack and all. Ohw, today was the best day of her life.  
Molly could slap herself, she had forgotten about her daughter Ginny. She had ordered Ginny to de-gnome the garden, as the little buggers were running around again.

"Ginny, Get of the boy and get inside. Set some tea and then begin with cutting some fruit" Molly ordered her daughter. Ginny nodded and without a thought, she began leading Harry to the kitchen. Molly shook her head, why did Ginny have such a thing for the boy. Looking around, she saw nobody and quickly entered the Burrow. Closing the door, she made her way to the kitchen, where she could see Harry sitting at the table and Ginny talking a mile a minute while she was cutting some water was soon boiling and Molly made some tea. As Ginny was running out of steam with things to say, Molly started to speak. "Ginny, have you even introduced yourself?"

Ginny looked up, her face blank with shock. In her excitement that her hero was here at the Burrow, she totally forgot to say her name to Harry. Her face now was a nice red colour that matched well with her hair, as Ginny stuttered her name to Harry. "Nice to meet you to Ginny, I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry before he took a quick breath as he felt his ribs piercing his longs. Molly was there in an instant and pulling her wand she started to scan Harry. It seemed that his collision with Ginny had fractured a few ribs. Quickly carrying Harry to the sofa, she started to use healing spells, the tea and fruit al forgotten.  
"Ginny, I need you to listen to me, in our bedroom in the cupboard where we store potions, I need you to get me the bottle of skelegro, a nutrient potion and a Pepper-up potion. The rest will come later but right now we need to heal his bones and put some energy into him." Molly said to her daughter. Ginny nodded and ran to her parents bedroom. As she entered she saw the cat, Bobo, sleeping on the bed. Giving Bobo a pet on his head, she grabbed the potions bottles and ran back downstairs.

Harry was safely asleep in Bill's old room. Ginny sat on the old chair that she had brought and she looked at the sleeping boy. He didn't look like the books she had been reading, this Harry Potter was different, The book Harry was larger than life, fought dragons and defeated monsters while he ate the best food and rescued princesses on a daily basis. But this Harry, this real Harry was thin, he feared everything in life and even when she had tackled him to the ground, she could feel him shaking with fear. A lone tear fell from her eyes as she thought about it. The book Potter was make belief. She felt that as he lay there, she started to wake up from a dream, where she could be this young girl with this crush for Harry Potter. Now she was awake and the real world was not a nice utopia as her father once said. "Don't worry Harry, I'll be back soon:" Said Ginny as she stood and walked downstairs to her mom.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Asked Ginny as she entered the kitchen. "What do you want to know, dear?" Asked Molly in return. Ginny took a deep breath. "Can you tell me about the war and what happened with Harry and You-Know-Who?" Molly looked at her daughter, with some fear in her eyes. Off all the questions that she could ask, this was not the one she expected. Looking in Ginny's eyes, she saw determination, it was the same determination she had when she avenged her brothers by killing Carodoc Smith. That death eater was part of the ten, and Molly had killed him with a poison that she got from a friend in the department. Not traceable, highly dangerous and very silent. "Very well Ginny" Molly said after taking a deep breath. "Follow me, and remember that the Weasley's basement is accessible through the trapdoor" Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her sockets as she saw a trapdoor appearing out of thin air on the floor. Molly opened it and Ginny entered, followed by Molly.

Ginny stood in the dark and suddenly she stood in the light. Her mother had found the switch and Ginny looked her eyes out. They were in a room where so many lights and sounds came from, that it sounded like a orchestra. Bleeps and other bleeps seemed to communicate with each other and Ginny saw the biggest window she ever saw. It was twenty-five foot wide and sixteen foot tall. On the sides were other consoles and terminals displaying stuff. "Welcome to our library, Ginny" Said Molly to Ginny, who looked around and tried to find words to ask so many questions, but all she could do was gape.

Molly chuckled. "Yes, it's sometimes a bit to much for us to, but we have been able to order it all in a good fashion. What you see before you is what your father would call Astromethrics. He took that idea from those star trek Voyager episodes and together we build this when you were at Aunt Muriel. Now" Her she pointed at a console and with a touch of her finger it shifted and Ginny saw text and pictures coming up. "Her you can find everything you need to know about the war and You-Know-Who. I've limited the access that you have to only the year before the war, the war itself and the three years after it. I'll transfer it to that console, so that when you have pictures that you want so see, you can put them on the view screen." Here Molly started to move several folders to the main console, right in front the main screen. Ginny looked around and couldn't help but notice that a light and a funny sound was coming from a panel named comm.

"Mommy, Why is that button bleeping?" she asked pointing at the blinking button. Molly frowned as she touched that button. "Hello, Is any one there?" They heard a female voice calling. Molly looked at Ginny, who like her had a face of shock and surprise. "This is mother hen, who am I speaking with?" Molly asked. "Is that you Molly?" The voice asked, filled with hope. Ginny punched a new blinking button and a part of the screen went black, before Molly and Ginny could see a red headed, green eyed woman sitting in a chair. Molly looked like she had seen a ghost. With deep breaths she asked. "Lily Potter?"

* * *

It was hard to write this episode, so I hope you are happy with it  
See you in a few weeks. Simply RV


	4. Meetings, Talks and Surprises

I Have a Beta, and I would like to give he a applause, for working with me on this story.  
Let's get on with the story okay?

* * *

Molly looked with wide eyes at the image of Lily Potter. She still couldn't believe it. It was just not possible but before she said anything, Ginny asked a question. "Excuse me Mrs. Potter, but where are you and how can we see you?" Lily smiled, she just loved young children and when Voldemort came by for tea (NOT) she was hoping to tell James she hoped that she was pregnant again. Her cycle date had passed and the next day she would use a muggle test to see if she was.

"Well little one" Here Ginny's face turned stormy, she hated to be told that she was little. "I am NOT LITTLE" Screamed Ginny and a surge of magic flew trough the room. Somehow Ginny began to grow fast, her legs grew two feet and her arms grew a foot. She was now larger than her mother, who looked at het daughter with a look of suprise. "Ginny, get down here" Molly orderd. Ginny looked around, her mussles hurt from the sudden change. Looking down she looked at her mother. "A little help mum?" Ginny asked, fear in her eyes evident.

Pointing her wand and with a finite, Ginny was standing on the floor, her own frame back in place. Hugging her mother and thanking her again and again, she looked up to the screen of Lily Potter. "Sorry Mrs. Potter. I just don't like it when people call me small or little."Said Ginny, with her face down, feeling shamefull. Lily smiled and understood Ginny's point of view.  
"Molly, if you can, could you place my call on the main screen please?" Asked Lily. Molly nodded and touched a few more buttons before Lily was on the main screen. "Ginny, maybe you need to leave, this might be something you don't want to see" Said Molly, but Ginny shook her head. "No Mum, I wanted to know about the war, and we have someone here who had fought in the war. I want to know what happened to Harry to."

And so Lily started to explain to Molly and Ginny what had happened and the war up until Voldemort's visit. She then told them about what she had build inside of Harry's 'mind' for lack of a better word. "So that's how I am able to communicate with you. I can access any system that is wired with theste systems. However, I need Harry to wake up soon, so I have little time to talk further. When Harry askes if he can go outside, allow him but do ask him to remove his shoes. With the ley lines I have mapped, I can recharge Harry's energy. Ohw, and please call goldmine and tell him to be here at 19.00 hours. Lily Potter out." Lily's face was gone, but a logo was still visable. It was the loge that Lily had desigend when James asked her for a modified version of the Potter crest.

Two wands crossed, with a dragon roaring fire. The fire formed into a phoenix and it held a sword in it's talons to the dragons throat. "So that's the Potter crest" Said Ginny. She had been searching for it for a long time, but couldn't find it anywhere. Meanwhile Molly had transfered the war information for Ginny on the main console. With a few demonstrations she showed how to work it, and left her daughter alone in the basement. She needed to make Harry some lunch and she needed to get Goldmine alerted that he needed to be here at seven PM. But first, she woke Harry up. He was nicely healed, his ribs still hurt a bit but he was able to walk. Quickly fixing some sandwiches she sat them outside, and put out her shoes. Harry and Ginny, who had come back from the basement also took their shoes of and they sat on a nice piece of grass and enjoyed the picnic.

Now that Harry, Ginny and Molly were full, she took them inside and questioning Harry, she found out that he didn't knew about magic. As he was 10 at the moment, and would be 11 end of July, she started to explain about magic. Ginny while she knew already about it, listend to, as there might be some new information in her mum's speech. "Harry, it will be to long to explain it's history, so I'll make it simple. There is something called magic, and those who can wield it are called witches and wizards. I and my daughter are witches and you Harry, are a wizard." Harry was stunned. This lady was telling him that he was a wizard. In his mind he could see his uncle Vernon beating him for something that he might have done, and as he was shoved into the cupboard he could hear him say: " There is no such thing as magic".

"B-B-B-But uncle V-Vernon said t-t-that there's no such thing as m-m-magic" stutterd Harry, looking as if he was expecting a beating coming from this lady. She had fed him and they both had said the forbidden word. Molly smiled and removed slowly her wand from her apron and light it. "No magic, Harry? I think that your uncle was mighty jealous that he, his wife and his son didn't have magic, and to hide that fact, they were extreem cruel to you." And so began Molly's talk about magic. Ginny sat by and explained some things like accidental magic. Harry suddenly had a thought. "How did you knew how I was treated there?" he asked.  
Molly frowned, she was not quallified to answer that question an dshe hoped that Harry wouldn't ask that for a few hours before her husband would return. "I'm afraid that I can't answer that question Harry, but in a couple of hours, my husband Arthur will be home. You can ask him that question oke?"

Harry nodded, not happy with the answer, and he still had so many questions. As he was led out of the house by Ginny who showed him 'degnoming'. He had to smile. Soon he and Ginny were competing who could throw the furthest. While he had little to no bodystrenght, Harry tossed the gnomes a reasonable distance, after learning how to catch and throw the little buggers. While they threw the gnomes, Molly went back to the basement and tapped a few keys. The viewscreen shimmerd and a man with a black cloak with a red band around the sleeves appeared.

"Mother hen to Goldmine, the sun has rizen and life grows." Said Molly. Those words were well chosen and she thought she could see a glimps of a smile crossing the cloaked mans face. "Very well, nightowl had posted me and Texas has contacted me, saying that she has his tracking charm on her bike. The old fool will follow her bike, as it's sent back to the USA. Don't draw any attention yet, and comfort the boy untill we meet again." Said Goldmine.  
"He wishes to know how we knew he was being mistreated, and my daughter has been down after I gave her the password. She's trustworthy and is we could use a mole at Hogwarts, we could use her. Just for informtion gathering" Molly said. She would rather not take this path, but the department needed a few men at Hogwarts. First to gather information and second to scope the castle out for a base.  
She knew that Goldmine would not push his rank over Dumbledore, but sometimes he had to.

"Mother hen, Prepare to receive guests, as several members like Red 5 and 6 will come by. 6 wants to see his godson and from this information you send, Tiger mama is still operating, in a confinded position. When we get there, make sure he is calm and cool, as we need to find out how much damage has been done to him. We arrive around 19.00 pm using the second floo. Goldmine out."

As Molly went outside to saee her daughter playing with Harry, she had to wonder how much of the files on the war she had skimmed over, and how much she had read. There was 1.5 terrabytes of data conserning the war. Most of it was intel and archive, but some photo's and films were on it to. She had closed the more secretive data behind three passwords that her daughter would never use. Shaking her head, Molly went inside and started to prepare dinner. She would make extra, knowing that the department was one of her main customers.

Dinner was a feast as the food was wonderful and Harry met Arthur who asked him all kinds of questions. Never before had Harry explained something, so it was a new experience for him that he enjoyed. However, the function of a rubber duck was a bit tricky. He had never played with a rubber duck before, so explaining it was used in bath for no other reason that playing with it took some time.  
Arthur used subtle Legilmancy, to see how far Harry's mind was, and prepared it for data download, while Harry was talking to Molly about the degnoming outside. Harry didn't notice a thing as Arthur's mind linked with his, and Arthur soon found himself in a familiar place. He had tried for very long time to build this bridge, but was forced to build something different. Now he stood in Harry's mind, on the Bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D. The starship in that serie he had seen while on duty to prevent the war spilling in the muggle world.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you would come in and play, Battery" Said a soft musical voice. Arthur spun around and faces Lily Potter. Tears fell from their faces as they hugged each other with a force that would blow any normal person of their feet. To soom for Arthur's feeling he had to seperate his hug with Lily, and promised to visit again, as soon as they had a better way of communicating. Withdrawing from Harry's mind, Arthur had to whipe his brow. He never had worked that hard before the war, and after the war, when he had his own job. Harry and Ginny hadn't noticed one thing.

Soon enough it was 19.00 pm and Molly felt the secondary floo activating. Taking them all downstairs, after Giving Harry the password, they met several men in black cloaked with different colored around their sleeves. "Harry, Ginny. I would like to introduce you to Goldmine, Your father's and mine boss. He's the head of the department of Mysteries. We are unspeakables."  
Ginny stood with her mouth open, gaping like a fish. Her parents were the last line of defense against the most evil wizards and witches in the world. They were researchers, working with anchiend magic that had the potential to be lethal. Harry stood there, not understanding one thing. What were unspeakables, and what did they, beside hiding from everyone behind those cloakes, do?  
Before Harry and Ginny could formulate a question, one of the robes persons stepd forward. He conjured several chairs and sat down, gesturing that the Weasley's and Harry should do the same. Six members of the department left, going through the door they had come from. Four others went through the trapdoor and outside.

"Now that we won't be disturbed, I would like to meet Harry himself, if that's not to much trouble" Said the one of the unspeakables, who had sat down. Harry, still holding Ginny's hand got out of his chair and togheter with Ginny, walked to the man. Looking up, they couldn't see nothing underneath the cloak. "You look so much like your father Harry, but you have your mothers eyes." said the man. Harry's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Do you knew my parents sir?" Harry asked, his voice betraying his hope to hear about his parents.  
The man's shoulders moved up and down, as if he was laughing quietly. "Ohw Harry, they were the best friends a person could wish for. Yes, I knew them very well. You see, I was there when you were born. They call me Red 6, but for you I'm uncle Padfoot. My name is Sirius Black and I am your godfather.


	5. Wands and a journey

Never before did Harry lay down in his mothers lap, his tears still falling from his eyes, as his mother stroked his hair. Never before did he hear her voice, singing a lullaby. Those men from the department of mysteries had used several spells to bring his conscious to his inner mind. With legilmancy and some spell work, he now could talk directly to this voice in his head, who happened to be his mother.

Harry never wanted to be removed from his mother again, but he needed to return to his body, as uncle Padfoot was waiting for him to begin his lessons. This 'old man' as they had said, had taken control of the Potter fortunes and while not spending money out of it, they still felt it was for the best that Harry had control of his own vaults. He also was told he needed the Potter heir ring. Harry, being a boy, was first repulsed by the idea that a boy would wear a ring, until Padfoot had shown him his head of house ring.

Padfoot, that was one of the major changes. He had someone who, beside his mother in his head, wanted to be there for him. It was a totally alien feeling, as he never had felt that before. It felt strange that Padfoot, or Sirius Black, wanted him, to grow up with him and hang out and do fun stuff. It also brought his sadness that we would have to leave his best friend Ginny behind.  
His sadness turned to happiness as the decision was made to bring Harry overseas so Dumbledore could not take Harry away, and Ginny would be coming with him. They still needed to bring Harry back for his shopping in Diagon Alley. However, Molly commented that the books and other items hadn't changes for several decades. Only the Defence Against the dark Arts book changes every year, as it was always a new teacher that took that position.

Harry helped Ginny grabbing some clothing and writing material. However, Ginny also took her four foot tall doll of the boy-who-lived with her. Ever since that day she had that accident, the doll stayed that shape, and no spells or whatever could turn it back ti it's previous foot height.  
Packing everything, except the doll, they turned the doll into a portkey and it vanished with all of their items.

"Now Harry, listen to me carefully. We are going to travel to Diagon Alley today with the floo. It's a way for wizards and witches to travel at high speed form fireplace to fireplace." Explained Sirius. Sirius was not what he expected from an unspeakable, but neither were the Weasley's. Sirius had a handsome face, his grey eyes shining with life, but Harry could still see a small part that was haunted. Likely living in constant fear. His beard was small and almost a goatee like one. His haid hang to his shoulders and it gave Sirius that appearance of a rouge. It looked good on him.

His other friend, Red 5 of Remus Lupin, was totally different. His face was lined with scars, that crisscrossed across his face. His hair was short and greyish brown. His eyes shone with a look of determination, as if he was a leader or something. Both Sirius and Remus worde black robes with a single red band on their sleeves. Harry had seen some others with a teal color or a yellow/gold color. He decided to ask later what those colors meant.

"Molly, the construction teams are done with the extentions. Now you have a medical bay and a briefing room. We also have added a small armory and a shooting range, and your wards have been upgraded." Said one of the unspeakables who had gone through the door. Molly nodded, her face showed that she definitely didn't want an armory here at the Burrow. However, it was already planned that The Burrow, together with Bones Manor, Tonks residence and Shacklebolt's house would receive these upgrades. This would allow the Department to control the entire south coast of England should something go wrong. They would also serve as bases where they could place men and material, should they decide that the entire ministry of magic should fall. They were Forward Operating Bases.

Molly gave Ginny one last hug, before she stepped into the green flames with Red 5 and both disappeared as soon as Remus had said "Diagon Alley."  
Then Sirius and Harry's turn came, and together they stepped into the fireplace. Sirius had almost shouted out their destination, as Harry stepped out of the floo, and gave Molly a firm hug. "Thank you for everything you have done Mrs. Weasley" Harry said, his own eyes watering with unshed tears. Molly gave him a hug back before she promised him that she would write and visit.

As Sirius ad Harry exited the floo, Sirius stepped out of it as if it was not a problem. Harry, one the other hand, burst from the floo like a rocket and landed on the floor, right in front of Ginny.  
"Well Harry, I never had a boy falling for me so bad" Said Ginny, with a smile on het face. Harry's face was red with shame, for falling on the floor in front of his new best friend.

Remus Lupin walked around in the pub where they had exited, it was a very dirty place with dust and grime everywhere, pausing for a second at a table where a very big man sat, Remus turned around. As Harry saw that he now had a envelope had in his hand he and Ginny were escorted from the pub. Pulling his wand, Sirius tapped the stone wall in the small courtyard, and the stone wall disappeared to form an arch, allowing them passage into a street with many adault wizards and witches. "Welcome in Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny" said Sirius quietly. He didn't want the people in the streets to know that Harry Potter was visiting Diagon Alley. He would go mad with the attention he would get.  
Walking strait ahead, Harry was soon standing in front of a white building, with two weird looking creatures guarding the door.

_**(Skipping Gringotts**_** scenes)**

Harry walked outside, and had to sit on the stairs. His family was wealthy beyond what Harry thought. In one of the bags that Remus carried, was everything he needed to know about his family.  
As they went past Madame Malkins robes, they saw a redhead with horn-rimmed glasses exiting the shop, muttering beside himself. "Spilling a potion on my robes, while I'm working on my own potion. Not only 20 points but a new robe to. Damn Snakes" He continued to mutter to himself, as Ginny had seen the person as her brother Percy. She had pulled Harry and herself behind Remus and Sirius, so that she was not seen by Percy. He would make a scene, and demanding to know why she was here and not at home.

As Ginny and Harry got everything they needed for school, (Thankfully Remus had gatherd from little man a letter with all items that they needed to buy) they only needed a wand. Looking at Ollivanders store with doubt on his face, Remus leaned to Sirius and whispered, "You know as well as I do that the old man wants Harry to own only one wand. He probably get the brother wand, which would force Harry to face that fucker sooner or later. I say, we get him a wand from the department, and use that one." Sirius shook his head. "The old man there would find it strange that Harry didn't buy his wand. You know as well as I do, that Ollie is one of the best in the trade of wandcraft. We get the wand for Harry and Ginny, and a few holsters. Then we leave and start training Harry and Ginny as information collectors. We need to know where Dumbledore won't look so we can build our base there."

Taking a deep breath, Sirius turned to Harry and Ginny who were eating an ice-cream from Florian's shop. The icecream parlor was one of the few resting places in the alley. "Just look at them, Moony, they look so cute. It's almost like seeing Lily and James together again." Sirius said with a tear in his voice. Remus nodded, but his attention was diverted by a young girl, around 15 years that bumped into Harry and Ginny's table and fell to the ground.

Harry turned to catch the girl from hitting the ground. As he caught her, he felt a very small shock jumping from him to her and back. "Hello, Are you okey?" Asked Harry, as Ginny looked at the girl in his arms. She was a few years older that they were and had a Hogwarts robe on. She could see the yellow and black from her tie, so she must be a Huffelpuff.

"Oh Sorry, I'm so clumsy always. If I don't watch where I set my feet, I could trip over air. My name is Tonks" Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Tonks? That's a weird first name" Said Ginny, who was watching the girl. Then girls pink hair shifted from pink to a greyish brown. "it's not my first name, but I hate my name. It's Nymphadora, and if you say it out loud, I wil carve my name on your back" She said the last part as a threat, as her hair went from grey to blood red.

Harry repeated her name several times in his head. "Well, you could be Dora, It's would shorten your name and Dora is a nice name." Tonks looked at the small boy and girl in from of her. For some reasons unknown, she had to argee, that Dora sounded better that Nymphadora. "Maybe I'll use that instead of Tonks, but I gotta go. I need to get some potion ingredients for Professor Snape, the ass, and if I'm to late it's another detention for wandering the alley, on a Hogsmeade weekend."

So Dora Tonks left, not even asking their names. Harry and Ginny soon had their ice-cream eaten and stood with Sirius and Remus in front of Ollivanders store. When they entered, Harry felt a change in the enviroment. The air here was thicker than normal, as if there was here a great mystery.  
Harry was shaken from his thought as mister Ollivander himself appeared in front of him, and he jumped a foot in the air.

"Ahhh... Mister Potter and Miss Weasley. I wonder why you are early. I hadn't expected you for a few more months. It is the end of May after-all" He said, as he looked at the two children. He then looked at the robed figures and stiffend. "Never before would I have thought to see you again, Sirius Black" He said with such anger in his voice, that Harry looked around. That same anger in his voice reminded him of his uncle, who would love to hit him for every little thing that he 'might' have done.  
It reminded Harry of Ginny, as Sirius had introduced himself. Ginny began screaming about murderers in the Burrow and that her parents got the aurors. Harry wanted to know two things. Where had his godfather been if he could not take care of Harry, and what were aurors?

Harry was jolted from his mind by a stray spell as Ollivander shot stunners at Sirius, who used shielding charms to protect him and the kids. Harry was getting afraid and he felt his 'magic' reacting, and as it did so, the wand in Ollivander's hand shot from his hand and into his. The wand felt cold then warm, and Harry tossed it on the floor. Ollivander stood there with his eyes on Harry. Never before had he been disarmed by accidental magic.

"Mister Ollivander, We are not here to hurt you or to rob you of your wands. We are here to buy these two kids their first wand. And I will promice you, that I am not a murderer." Sirius said, with as much conviction as he could summon.  
Ollivander looked long and hard into Sirius's eyes. Finally after a minute or two he nodded. "Very well then, I will believe you, only because the wand you carried that day was your spare. For that, you will buy here a new wand and dispose of that secondary one. Remember that it is illegal for anyone except aurors to carry more than one wand."

Ollivander got his measure lint and started with Ginny. Her whole body was measured as Ollivander started to search for a fitting wand. After wand and wand was given to Ginny, she waved it or it was taken back instantly. There was no match for her yet, and Harry had to smile as Ollivander was getting more and more exciting. Finally, ofter what looked like thirty or forty wands, Ginny found one that chose her.

"Oh, very good miss Weasley. A strong wand indeed, 9 inches, holly and dragon core. Be careful that you don't hex someone, and don't know how to reverse it" Said Ollivander, as Ginny continued to throw sparks in every direction. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things that Harry had ever seen. He felt happy that his best friend was happy. Now Ollivander had his measuring tape twirling around Harry. Harry had the crazy feeling that the tape was searching for something, but what it would do with his nostrils? He had no idea.

And now he had to test every wand that Ginny had tested. Even those wands didn't respond to him, they felt cold and some ever jumped out of his hands. "It is the wand that choses the wizard, mister Potter" Said Ollivander. "Not the other way around. Trust the wand to know you."

After seventy wands Harry found a wand. As predicted by Sirius and Remus, he got a Holly Phoenix feather wand, 11 inches. The brother wand of the dark lord. As Harry listened to the story of the wand that made his scar, Harry started to remember something, his eyes went glassy and he saw the wand and a pale hand. He heard Voldemort's cold voice casting then killing curse. Harry came back as he was shaken by Ginny, who asked him what was wrong.  
Telling them what he rememberd, he paid for the wands and wand holsters.

Leaving the shop, he was soon pushed into a narrow alley, as he saw several men and woman in bright red robes traveling to the wand store. Remus looked at Sirius and nodded. "Hold on tight" whispered Remus to Ginny as he grabbed her and disappeared. Sirius followed soon with Harry holding tight to his hand.  
Sirius and Harry popped into excistence, and looked around. Harry knew one thing. He was no longer in Diagon Alley. "We are in Harwich Harry, as our boat is about to depart." Harry looked his eyes out in the harbor. Boats, big and small were arriving and leaving, and Harry was pushed by Sirius to a docking port where a large ferry lay waiting to leave.  
Handing over his and Harry's tickets, Sirius got a spot on the upper deck with access to outdoors.

It took only ten minutes for the boat to depart, and soon they were on open sea. As Harry was looking at the sea and the waves, he saw several seagulls. As Sirius handed him a few pieces of bread, Harry started to eat them, but Sirius stopped him, and told him to make little pieces of it and throw it to the gulls. Soon Harry was throwing pieces of bread to the gulls. He was laughing. It was finally sinking in that he never would have to go to the Dursley's.

As Harry fed the gulls, Remus and Ginny looked at him from inside. "You know that this is the first time that I have seen him so happy. He told me some things about his life, and what scared me the most, was that whatever happened or went wrong, it was Harry's fault. He was never allowed to play, always forced to work. He was a slave" Said Ginny, with tears in her eyes, as the boy-who-lived , lost it's legendary glamor and became just simple Harry Potter.

Harry looked through the window and saw Ginny there, his eyes met hers and he started to walk inside, while he had several pieces of bread still in his hand. "Hey Ginny, want to feed the gulls with me?" Asked Harry, who had a huge smile on his face. Ginny whiped her eyes dry and together they started to feed the gulls. As Ginny tried to hand-feed a gull, it pecked her thumb. Ginny's thumb was only bleeding slowly, so they could return to Remus and Sirius and ask them to heal it at a later time. But to remove all the blood, Harry started to suck it out. He had seen it done many times by his aunt Petunia, when Dudley had some small pains. It was just an impluse, but as soon as Harry tasted Ginny's blood, they started to feel each other's face. Their hands touched their cheeks, their chin and hair and finally they leaned forward and gave a soft, but loving kiss.

Sirius and Remus were remembering the good times at Hogwarts and the adventures there as they saw Harry sucking on Ginny's thumb. Not much later both wizards were looking on with wide eyes as Ginny and Harry gave each other a kiss. The kiss was nothing special, except that they were both ten years old with Harry having his 11th birthday in two months, but the blast of light and wind that went with it was special.  
Discreetly pulling their wands they casted diagnosting charms on the two pre-teen kids.

The scans revealed a slight elevation of magic, as Ginny now was at 600 on the Lily scale and Harry's scale was fluxuating. Looking at each other, they nodded and Sirius pulled Hary away. With double pops, the four magical people vanished.


	6. The department

Mental and Psychic moved their hands over several panels and the scans of Harry and Ginny's bodies were shown to the gatherd men and women. Psychic took the word as Mental sat down.

"Greetings and welcome at this meeting, You all know me, so please call me Kim. It's much easier to call me that than Psychic. And we have a lot to discuss.  
The scan on your left, designated scan 1, reveals the body of a young man, age ten, with a severe case of malnurishment. Potions and good food will heal the most of that. His bones are reforming, thanks to the traces of skelegro in his system. Magical core is a unknown, for reasons also unknown. The scan on your in the middle, designated scan two, is the scan taken from a young female in excelent condition. Her only problems are that she has been eating to much fat at the time, and a small puncture on her right thumb. The puncture is already healed. Magical core stands at 600 mp (magical power) at the Lily scale. However it is fluctuating, between 590 and 610."

Psychic sat down in her chair at the table. She looked around. Star Trek was really a great inspiration source. At the base they had created several important places of the starship Enterprise NCC-1701-D. The two kids now lay in sickbay, in beds that were connected to her own monitor. She could receive direct information from their bodies and display at the screens in the briefing room. Where they were now.

Sirius stood up. "As Remus and I were talking about our past, the two kids were feeding the seagulls, and having a good time. We never saw what happened, but when we looked, we saw that Harry was about to suck on Ginny's thumb. Remus noted that Ginny had a puncture on her thumb so a seagull must have picked her. When Harry was done with sucking on Ginny's thumb, he and she slowly started to touch each others face and soon kissed. It was cute to see it, but the light and windblast that they created put us on alert. We scanned them and with the reading we got, it was clear that we needed more help. So we apparated with them to HQ and we gave them to Kimberly."

Sirius sat down, hoping that his godson and his best friend was oke, and that they only were sleeping. He knew the answer to that question however. NO. Harry and Ginny were not sleeping.  
"The third scan on your right is a strange magical core, that we have classified as that of Lily Potter. As most of you know, Lily was with this department in her last year at Hogwarts. She worked on collecting information from her classmates and her teachers. Lily was able to tag two hundred different magical cores, from first years to the seventh years. And even some teachers. Later on she notised that as a magical child enters school, the magical core is around the 500 mp. We named it the Lily scale, in honor to her research and her passing." Said Kim.

"So what, Your saying that Lily Potter is somehow inside this boy?" Asked Samantha, also known as Blind. Because of her seer powers and her smaller than normal magical core (3000 ) She was normally assinged as a researcher, and her contribution to the Department's library had grown since she was allowed access by the Librarian.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. According to the reports from Goldmine, Mother hen, Red 5 and 6, they were able to talk to Lily as Harry was sleeping. If we could send out a message, asking for a response, then maybe we could communicate with her and assess the situation." said Kim. She was getting nervous as she had no idea how to send a message to a person inside another person's head. It would be the next big project and she would love to begin, but as soon as she wanted to start with it, a bleeping sound sounded through the briefing room and a single button started to flash.

Goldmine pushed it, and it opend a new screen that was overlapping the scans of Harry, Ginny and the strange new magical core. "This is Goldmine, state your business" Said Goldmine. "Really Eric, do you always welcome long lost members of your department with an order?" Asked Lily, as she sat smiling in the middle chair of her starship bridge in Harry's head.  
Everyone looked at her for a second. Tears started to flow from several members and soon everyone was asking questions. Lily held up a hand and started to speak. "I will send everything that I have gatherd about the events on Halloween to you. Make sure you check the power readings, and preform a dark magics test. I don't know if my son has a Class Delta Echo or not."

Eric looked at Psychic as she and Mental left, checking if there was any dark magic residue in the boy. "Now Lily, can you explain how you got trapped in your sons head?"  
Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I've send all information that I have to you, but what I do know is that Harry is able to absorb magic from ley-lines from under the ground. He needs to have a bare body-part on the ground. It is one of the way's that Harry has survived the Dursley's."

"You mean energy absorbsion?" asked Daniël aka Red 1. He was the permanent Bodyguard of Eric, and one of the best duellers on the force. Only Eric and Robert beat him in a trainings duel, Eric was stronger than him and Robert was one who got the most experience. Lily nodded, and remained quiet so that anyone could speak.

"That means that we need to find out how he does it. Energy absorbsion is a very dangerous condition. It can permanently damage his core if not treated within a year. And Dumbledore just put him with no treatment in the care of his aunt and uncle?" Eric shook his head. The old man was becoming a problem. Time and time again had the Department been trying to contact Dumbledore to talk about the current course of the wizarding world. He never wanted to change, as he and hs pureblood friends would lose a lot of power.

A second signal, audio only, went through then briefing room. "This is Goldmine, what's your status Jumper?" As short silence and then sound was heard. "Jumper here, Goldmine. The wiched witch had paid her final respect. I repeat. The wiched witch has paid her final respect. Returnig home"  
Eric smiled, He just loved it when his two top members permanently disabled a target.'This time there will be no Fudge to save you, Umbridge.' He thought.

"Lily, I want you to moniter the boy's condition from inside his head, try to get a feeling how his magic is. We will start teaching him Occlymency and Legilmancy, while we find out if and how we can get you back. We will also start with him and this girl to train them for information gathering. Eric out."  
As everyone left, Sirius and Remus made their way to the medical bay. Now that he had his godson back, Sirius would do anything to protect him, and hearing about a possible damaged core just put the fear of god in him. Remus was worried to. Not only for Harry, but for Ginny to. Her wellbeing was placed in Remus's hands by Molly, and he would rather die than allow Ginny getting hurt.

They enterd the medical bay and stood still from shock. Harry was floating above his bed and Ginny was hovering around Harry, like a planet surrounding a star. The strange thing was that there seemd to be room for more people, as if Ginny was only the start. They both could see shapes formed by magic surrounding Harry as if he was the centre-point of the universe and the shapes and Ginny were stellar bodies, floating around him.

"Finally, help has arrived" they heard. Looking around they could see nothing. "Hey, up here you idiots" Sirius and Remus looked up, and saw to their shock Mental and Psychic stuck to the ceiling.  
Sirius started to laugh and dragged Remus with him, as Psychic and Mental were givig them the evil eye. After a few minutes of laughing, Remus made to pull his wand. "NO DON'T."Shouted Mental. "You set of the same thing that happened to us. We tried to scan him with magic, and our spare wands shatterd in like million pieces. Get us down here with a ladder" Remus stayed with them as Sirius went finding a ladder.

After getting them a ladder and restoring order, the scans were done. It seemed that Harry's magic was keeping him and Ginny safe from any interfering magic. Since he still could do magic, un-intentional at least, there were certain that there was no ruptured core. However they found that, while Ginny's core was working on a steady 600 mp, Harry's core was working at a 1200mp. That level was normally held by a third year halfway through the year.

Mental went back to the library and his home. He needed to return home to his wife, and if he got home late again, she would call the department and have him grounded for a week. Even at the age of 80, he still listend to his wife. Letting Kim work in the medical bay, Sirius went home to. Remus had decided to stay here and hold the fort, in case of anything special. Harry and Ginny had been dosed with a dreamless sleep potion, so they would not wake up before nine in the morning.

Remus decided to review Sirius's case again. Without Landlords (Amelia Bones) help, Sirius would still be in Azkaban. The department knew they could use a man like him and rescued him from that he recoverd he was shown the will of James and Lily Potter. He was given custody of Harry. But Dumbledore had been earlier and Harry was with the Dursley's, who had been on the list of people, who should never have a wizarding child in their care.

But that was now in the past. Sirius mad a good recovery, although you still could see the two years that Azkaban did in his eyes. Torture beyond measure, those dementors. Remus thought back at the time when he was recuited, he was in his werewolf form, and cruizing the countryside he had found a pack of animals. One was very recognisable. Padfoot. The others were two birds, a snake and a bear. Without thinking Remus attacked Padfoot, and sailed right through him. And again and again. The padfoot he saw was an illision, created by padfoot himself.  
That was the first time he had seen Padfoot out of prison. And the rest is history.

All was quiet, until Robert and Marleen enterd. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" the two shouted, waking all who were asleep, except Harry and Ginny.  
"By all that is holy man, could you just for once walk in like a normal person and not shout?" Asked Remus, who had fallen asleep in the captains chair. The Department had created a new bridge after the last one from the USS Enterprise NCC 1710-B got to old to use. Now they looked at the Bridge of the USS Enterprise NCC1701-E. State of the art, and the viewscreen could also be used as a screen to watch dvd's for movie nights. Robert watched with amusement in his eyes as Remus worked the kinks out of his back. "Didn't they tell you that we have beds over there?" He asked, pointing at a door.  
Remus shook his head. "Why haven't they been telling me that, now I got a back problem from here to Tokyo?"

Robert and Marleen walked through the corridors of the department, both carrying their stuff. Stopping by the armory, they went in and started to unload their bags. Marleen got three packs of explosives out of her bag with a small scale model of a mintgreen car. Robert got four pistols from his suitcase, that was protected by magic, and inpenetrable for x-ray's.  
As he putt the guns back, he reflected on his target. Pink, toad-like, stupid. Even when he was taught not to mock the dead, he still felt to scream at her when she had drawn her last breath.  
Putting the guns (beretta's) back in the safe, he pulled out of his bag a sniper rifle. That one was his pride and joy, when he wasn't commanding the field units.

"You done?" Asked Marleen. Robert Smiled. "Nearly, just let me put Bella back where she belongs." And he walked to a rack where he lay down his sniper rifle. "All done, now let's get to level C and light a candle." Holding his hand, Marleen followed her boyfriend to level C.

Level C was a simple four room chamber. There was a shouwer and a bath. A Place to relax and meditate, a third room was there to hold honor to those who had fallen from the department, and the last room was to honor the targets.  
Robert entered the last room, and grabbed a candle from the table. Lighting it with a flame from another candle, he sat the candle down, in front of the targets name. 'Deloris Jane Umbridge'.

Kneeling in front of it Robert took a deep breath. "My lord, I ask you that you remove this burden of murdering a soul. We are only instruments of your will, and when my time comes, I will stand proud in front of you, and accept any fate you desire for me. Amen."  
Feeling a bit better, Robert stood and walked out. Entering the bath room, he could already see Marleen sitting in the water, relaxing after a mission.  
Robert undressed and enterd the water, it felt perfect and it started to relax his tence body. Looking over to his girlfriend, Robert grabbed a sponge and some soap and started to clean his girlfriend from all the grime and dirt on her body.

Sirius came back from his home and enterd the bridge. Seeing that Remus was up and about he walked to him. "Hey Remus, how's the kids?" Remus looked at him. "Don't know, I've been her for the night shift, so I have no idea how they are. Let's have a look shall we?" And together they left for the medical bay. To Harry and Ginny.


	7. Training, Research and Mister Bumblebee

Harry and Ginny were examined and dismissed from the medical wing, Remus and Sirius showed them around the place. They both got a schedule with times, where they were supposed to be. Breakfast in the mess hall, Classes in classroom 304 etc.

Things got in a routine real quick. Harry and Ginny woke up at seven AM, and worked out for an hour in the gym with the other unspeakables. At eight, they would have breakfast and for Harry that would mean a few potions to repair his body and get some body strength. As breakfast was usually loud with more than hundred men and women sitting in the mess hall, Harry and Ginny were usually sitting with Sirius and Remus alone in a corner. As breakfast was ending and everyone started to get to work. Harry and Ginny were taught by several instructors in different styles of fighting. Swords and bo-staffs from Robert, Stealth, information gathering and tracking from Jorieke North (York), and spell training by Alison(Texas). That was all done from 9 am till 1 pm.

Lunch was from 1 till 2 PM and he sat again with Ginny, Remus and Sirius. The afternoon was filled with scans, as Kim(Psychic) and Jan(Mental) tried to find the cause of Harry's disturbing magical core. Ginny in the meantime was given homework to complete. Cases where You-Know-Who had fought and the aftermath of it. Intel of the confirmed death-eaters and their offspring.  
Trials and sentences of the convicted. She noticed that Sirius was convicted but had no trail.

According to the law that magical Britain followed, everyone had a right at a trail, but Sirius was thrown in prison without one. The chief warlock had the task to uphold the law, but Dumbledore was either not informed of this, or knew about it and ignored it. Ginny's respect for the ancient headmaster went down there fast. Recording and searching everything, she was able to find that with bribing, the most death-eaters were given a full pardon, as the ministers vaults received a million galleons per death-eater.

Every night Sirius and Remus would tell Harry about his parents and Hogwarts. Because he already had his books, he only needed the defence book, but he could owl order that one, with a owl from the department. The others in the department were working nonstop to find a way to extract Lily's 'spirit' from Harry without permanent damage.

It had been two weeks since they were with the department, and Harry started to feel at home, Ginny on the other hand got a bit home-sick, so with a port-key, she was sent home for a few hours. Harry had his scan again, and now they wanted to see how deep his magical core went. So hooked up to machines, Harry's shirt removed and some sticky things on his chest, they started to scan.  
Sirius was standing by, as Remus had a mission in Croatia. The werewolf packs there seemed to be at war and Remus was called in to negotiate a peace.

As the scan went on and on, Sirius started to talk about his study. For some reason, Harry and Ginny were very good at occlumency, the ability to protect your thoughts from men who knew legilimancy. It also allowed you to collect and 'store' your thoughts and memories with little exercise. It only needed a fifteen minute period where you would drop into a meditative state.

Harry asked if it was possible to play some music, and as Sirius turned on a radio, the scans were showing results. "Sirius, keep the Radio on, we have something." Said Kim. Data came in and the electrons they had been bombarding Harry with, came back. It showed an image, of a magical core floating above a endless pit, every now and then the magical core would lose some of it's energy and vanish into the pit.

"A Black hole? That's not something I would have guessed with Harry's magic. Normally it's a flat surface where the core is floating on. How is a black hole even possible in him?" asked Kim, as she and Jan were collecting the data. Releasing Harry, he was told to get dressed. As Harry was presentable, the four of them walked to the 'bridge' where Eric and Daniel sat. As they entered, they could see that Eric was talking to Remus via the view screen. "Remus, what do you mean, the werewolves were preparing for fights? It was a war between the packs there, as the rapport told us."

'Sorry sir" came from the screen. "The packs were not at war but someone has been stoaking these packs with tales of conquest. An older packmember has told me that a two faced man walked through here, and gave them news that the dark lord will rise again. He discribed that the wizard was wearing a funny hat" said Remus, as in the background several werewolfs could be seen, who were fighting.'"It seems that they are sparring, and preparing themselfes for war against the wizarding world."

Eric sat down in the chair, war with the werewolfs was never good. It was only one or two packs that desired war, but if one pack went to war, nearly every pack went to war. It was the werewolf code. 'We protect our cubs, we protect our packs.'  
"Remus, do what you can to calm them down, offer two cauldrens of wolfsbane if you have to. And keep an eye out. Base out" said Eric, as he rubed his face. "Bad timing, boss?" asked Kim.

Eric looked at them. "No, just some damn idiot who is preaching that a dark lord will return. Hopefully it's just the village madman, but we need to be sure. So, what do you have for me?"  
Kim gave her rapport to Eric, who looked it over. "A black hole?" he asked, his eyes wide with suprise. Looking at Harry, Eric had no idea if and how a black hole was curable.

"Excuse me, sir but what is a black hole?" Asked Harry. Eric pointed to a chair near him, where normally his second in command would sit. "Harry, there is a lot of theory about black holes, but the basic thing is that it's a bottemless pit, and that everything, even sunlight is pulled into it, when it gets to close. To make you understand completely, would take many hours. Those hours, we don't have. We only have time to teach you occulymency and basic observation skills. Robert has been busy with you and Ginny and his rapport states that you are a very good student with the sword."

Harry beamed at the master of the unspeakables, he was honest and explained it in a way that Harry could understand. But there was still a question that he had to ask. "Sir, I've still got a question, that still has to be answerd. How did you know how I was treated by the Dursley's?"  
Eric took a deep breath. He pulled out his wand and waved it at himself. He changed shape and Harry saw his first grade teacher, mister Bumblebee sat, where a second ago, sat Eric.

"Mister Bumblebee, you are mister Bumblebee?" Asked Harry with tears in his eyes. Mister Bumblebee was the only one who could not be bought by uncle Vernon's money, to make him look bad. He got his first rapport in primary school from him, it was one of the best rapports that was handed out, and he would be in the newspaper, but the director said it was a mistake after uncle Vernon complained that the 'freak'could not have better grades then his son.

"Yes Harry, in this form I was able to tag you with a spell that gave us the chance to locate you, and it would sent data, concerning your health and emotional status. We could not tag you with a second spell, as it would disrupt the readings of the first spell. If we could have done, we would be able to track and moniter your magical growth." Eric explained. He went down and sat on his knees. "Harry, you might think that I did it to be close to you, and you would be partially right. I also did it because I love to teach young kids and seeing a old student of mine, standing here is almost a dream coming true" Tears left their eyes and Eric and Harry hugged each other.

Eventually they released, and looked around the room. Several unspeakables had made photo's so they had some blackmail material. "Now look what you have done" said Eric, waving his hands around the room. "You have given them perfect chanses to take the mickey out of me" Here Harry looked down, still shy and although Eric's voice had no angry tone, he still felt as if he had done something wrong. His tears fell from his eyes and he ran from the bridge.

All the unspeakables in the room looked at the boy that ran away. Sirius was the first to wake up from this shock and started to follow Harry. "Ehhh... Boss? What happened to the boy?" asked a new recruit. Sam Jackson was a very new member of this team, and while gifted he was also clueless at times. They preferd if he just did his job, without asking to many questions.

"How good do you know your recordings, Sam?" Asked Eric, as he tapped a few buttons on his chair and the viewscreen shifted, showing data going from 2004 till 2010. It showed Harry's childhood, and the entire time the data warned that Harry was unhappy, malnurished and beaten regularly."I should have gotten that kid out of there, before his fifth birthday, but Albus Dumbledore, chief whatever of the bonehead committee they call a government there, said time and time again that he was well taken care of." Eric passed left and right, his anger rising. "I could have taken him in, and protected him, I could have secured the boy for Meadow's keep, but now it's to late and he's off to Hogwarts with that idiot as headmaster." Eric started to calm down as he took several deep breaths. "Where is Harry?" he asked. He got no answer, and stormed out of the bridge. Searching for Harry.

Harry was watching Robert and Marleen sparring with blades. The clash always made his mind relaxing, and he could think clearly about what happened. It was a common reaction, when ever someone would raise his voice he had the urge to flee or he would get hurt. Uncle Vernon was very angry when he got angry and that was almost every day.  
"Hey Harry" Said Sirius, as he enterd the training room. It was one of Harry's favorite rooms, and you could find him here between breaks watching other people training and sparring. "Hey Sirius" Said Harry. He was still sad that he had reacted the way he did, but is was instinct.

"They are good, don't you think?" Asked Sirius, pointing at Marleen and Robert who continued clashing blades against each other. Sometimes they would almost hit and then vear off. Harry had asked it the first time when he felt a slight pain on his hand, but no cut was found.  
It seemed that the blades were charmed to minimize the damage, so they only got the feeling of the pain as a refrence where they were hit.

Marleen and Robert had removed their swords and shoes, and began fighting simulated enemies with hands and feet. Harry had a little practise in hand to hand combat, mainly evading and dodging Dudley's punches. He was still not ready for the lessons that would follow the sword lessons. Returning his attention at the two fighting below, he didn't notice that Sirius was disabling the sound supressors in the room. Soon enough Harry had to cover his ears, as music screamed from the boxes. Turning the music down, Harry glared at his Godfather who just looked like he had done nothing. Now that Harry could hear the music, he noticed that Robert and Marleen were fighting on the music. It had a nice beat to it and he started to hum the tune, while he watched the fight.

Robert and Marleen were in the middle of their fight, as they still had twenty enemies to go. As usual, they had a song on to help them fight. '_Name of the game_, by **Crystal method**' was one of their favourites.  
As the last enemy was defeated, they looked up and waved before they left the training room.  
Harry knew where they went to, the showers were used by all on a regular basis. And he had seen them once together in the shouwer, washing each others body.  
"Harry" called Eric, as he came in the room. "So glad I've found you. I got a message that Ginny is back." What seemed like a speeding bullet with black hair sped past them. Both adults smiled. For the kids, this could be the beginning of a beautiful realtionship.


	8. The trip to The school Making friends

_**(A/N) Skipping several weeks to begin Hogwarts.  
**_Molly took her kids and Harry to the platforn on Kings Cross. She send over her elder kids first before she started to speak to Harry ans Ginny. "All you need to do is run straight at that wall there, better do it in a run if your scared." She ended with a smile.  
Harry took a deep breath, exhaled and inhaled before he walked to the wall. He thought that he was going to crash, but he passed right through. As he opend his eyes, he looked around. He stood on a platform with hundreds of kids and parents buzzing around, trying to find a place on the train or speaking to friends they hadn't seen in a long time.

Harry felt a bit jealous. These kids all had parents while he had none. Even his mother in his head, who he had been able to communicate with, thanks to a small badge hidden from prying eyes, didn't count. He missed the protectiveness, the hugs and kisses from a parent figure. The feeling from his mother and father that they would miss him as he went to school. As Harry was thinking about it, he was tapped on his shoulder by Ginny and together they set off, trying to find an empty carriage.

As the last one was only occupied by a single person, they chose to sit with her. Knocking on the door, Harry opened it and asked: "Do you mind if Ginny and I join you?" The girl didn't mind and welcomed them in. She had dark brown skin with eyes that looked like melted chocolate, while Ginny's looked like maple syrup. Her hair was black and in a loose ponytail with a few strands loose to frame her face. She was quiete a good looker. Harry helped Ginny with her trunk and lifted his own in the bagage rack, before he saw that there was a trunk extra. There were four of them, while there were only three people in the compartment.

"Excuse me, do you know whose trunk that is?" Asked Harry. The girl looked over to the trunks and nodded. "That's my sisters, she is of somewhere hunting down her first new best friend. My name is Padma Patil. What is yours?" Harry and Ginny smiled. "My name is Ginny Weasley, and this guy over here is Harry Potter."Ginny said, as she pointed at her first and then at Harry.

Padma looked shocked, she was sitting with the boy-who-lived. Realising that her mouth was open, she closed it and looked down to avoid Harry's eyes. 'He had very nice eyes' she thought. Before she could say anything, Ginny saw someone with a trunk and ran outside. "Luna, what are you doing here?" She half yelled, knocking over her best female friend. A girl with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes was holding her own trunk as if she would be going to Hogwarts to. " My father has asked that I go to Hogwarts as I've been casting to much accidental magic. Professor Dumbledore agrees and he allowed me to come a year earlier that planned." she said in a dreamy voice.

Ginny helped Luna with her trunk, and sat her down between her and Harry in the compartment. Harry had to admit, that Luna was a cute girl. Long blond hair that reached the small of her back, raddish earrings in her ears, and blue eyes that looked around with a curious look. Harry somehow relaxed as the train started to move, and waved to Molly and promised himself that he would write to her. He only needed an owl. He had not thought about an own a second ago, when there was a snow white owl scratching the compartment windows. Harry stood and opend the windows.

The owl flew around and landed on his shoulder, and lifted her leg to Harry. He saw that she had a note and a small cage stuck to it. As everyone in the compartment looked at Harry and the owl, he removed the letter, he started to read the letter that was adressed to him.  
_  
Harry  
In case you need to send letters and small packages, use this owl.  
Her name is Hedwig.  
Consider it a birthday gift.  
Little man_

The note then burned into ashes, leaving no evidence of the letter.  
Removing the rest of the owl's burden, Harry looked at the owl. She seemed to accept him as her master. "Come on Harry, sent her of. Even though she's beautiful, she needs to go back, so she can deliver other messages." Said Padma. Harry shook his head. "The note said that this owl is mine, a late birthday present" He said in a voice filled with awe.

Harry rememberd his birthday party at the department, but never expected that he would receive an owl as birthday present. "Her name is Hedwig" Harry said, as Luna had asked what her name was.  
The door was opend and a girl stepped in, looking the exact same as Padma. Following her was another girl with half long blond hair in curls. "Ohw hey Padma, Never knew you would find so many friends. I found one to, this is Lavender." Said the new girl.

"Hello Lavender, I'm Padma Patil. Parvati's twin sister." Padma said. Turning to the others she introduced her sister. "Everyone, this is Parvati Patil, my twin. Parv, meet Luna Lovegood" Luna gave a wave, "Ginny Weasley" Ginny nodded her head. "And last but not least, get ready for this HARRY POTTER. "Padma pointed to Harry, who nodded top the girls. "You mean, THE boy-who-lived? You're serious?" Parvati asked her sister, who nodded and her. Luna and Lavender looked like christmas had come early. Both jumped at Harry and coverd his body with theirs. Two slight electrical pulses were feld by Harry, Luna and Lavender,but they didn't mind.

Ginny untangeld Harry from the two fangirls, and sat Harry down on the seat next to her. Luna and Lavender sat on the other side and Lavender looked a bit jealous. She had one good look at Harry, and took some scissors out of her jeans, next a comb and a potions bottle. "Harry, get over here. That hair of you is messy and I feel the need to cut it." Harry, completely surprised by this demand was in such a shock that he didn't respond, and a second later Lavender had him on the floor, with his back to her legs. Soon all the girls were calling ways for Lavender to cut his hair. One drop of the potion brought his hair back to his pre-cut length.

As Harry was getting a haircut again and again, the door slid open and a pale faced boy with two bigger boys were looking in the compartment. "Is it true" Said the pale boy. Everyone looked at him, Harry stood up, his hair still in a mess as Lavender had just sprayed his hair with the potion again. "Depents on if you have manners" Said Harry. "Normal people knock on the door before opening." The pale boy smiled, showing his straith white teeth. "Lucky then, that I'm not normal, I'm special. I'm Draco Malfoy and I want to know where Harry Potter is. It can't be you, as you are here with filth like the blood traitor Weasley and the foreign Patil sluts. And you even have Looney here sitting"

"For your information, I am Harry Potter" Said Harry. The boy took out his hand and held it as if Harry would shake it. "Then let me be your guide to the wizarding world Potter, and let me tell you that you can do so much better than those you keep company. Join me and enjoy the best the wizarding world has to offer." Harry looked at the outstretched hand, and took it. Malfoy started to smile, before Harry pulled the boy inside and kneed him in the stomach. Then he grabbed the boy's head and slammed his knee in his face. Before the boy fell on the floor, Harry grabbed his hair. "Listen to me you piece of crap, if I hear one more word from you about my friends, then you will be in a world of pain." Harry pulled a hidden dagger from his belt and held it under the boy's neck.  
"Am I understood?" The boy nodded, his eyes filled with fear. Harry then tossed the boy, whose nose was bleeding in the corridor and re-enterd the compartment after closing the door.

As the three boys were leaving, the door opend again and a brunette enterd. She was around Lavenders height and had curly hair that borderd on the bushy side. Lavender was about to puch Harry back on the floor to her knees, but she grabbed the girl and shoved her on the floor.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Asked the girl, as Lavender started to cut her hair. "Cutting your hair, silly. Now stay still or else you'll look like a model that a trainee barber has been cutting." said Lavender as she removed more and more hair.  
"But I don't want to be cut, and my hair is so buchy that I need like twenty million gallons of hair conditioner to have it a bit behaving. And my sister won't be able to recognise me amymore" The girl had tears falling from her eyes. Never before had she felt so out of control. She was a bit of a control freak, and wanted everything in perfect order.

"So what's your name" Ginny asked, as she whiped the girls tears away with a tissue. The girl looked up and looked into Ginny's brown eyes. "Her-Hermione Granger." Hello Hermione, My name is Ginny Weasley and the girl who is cutting your hair is Lavender Brown. The twins there are Padma and Parvati Patil. If you can tell the difference good on you. This blond girl on my left is Luna Lovegood and this guy, who saved us al from those trolls outside is the one, the only HARRY POTTER."  
Hermione's face shop up, as Lavender was just about to cut a piece of hair. ": Don't move" Said Lavender, as she pulled Hermione's head down "Unless you want a cut in your head?"  
Hermione's eyes whidend as she thought about a wound in her head. "No thanks, I'll stay still. If you could make my hair less bushy then I'll be happy" she said to Lavender.

Lavender nodded and started to remove other pieces of hair, and in front of their eyes, Hermione's bushy hair changed into nice behaving hair with a slight curl in it. Lavender gave Hermione a mirror and Hermione gasped. Her hair was beautiful and it framed her face like a portrait.

Using a powerfull charm Lavender vanished Hermione's cut off hair, and took back the mirror. "How did you do that? My hair just vanished, where did you put it?"Hermione asked, looking at Lavenders wand.  
Soon Lavender and Hermione were talking while Harry was getting his turn again. As pieces of hair were cut, some pieces of Harry's hair started to change color. Everyone was looking at Harry's hair as it changed color and soon represented a rainbow with it's seven colours.

Nobody could explain how and why, and so nobody noticed that some pieces of hair floated through the compartment, and landing on their wands that the girls had taken out, when Malfoy had shown up. The wands absorbed the pieces of hair and connected with the core in the wand. The event wouldn't be known for a long time. For the moment, the only thing that happened with the wands was that a small black band was drawn on the wand. Three hairs floated under the door and flew to three girls in a compartment where they would bond with the wands.

Some new girls enterd the compartment and introduced themselfes as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. One look at Harry's hair had Susan walking back and calling for a prefect. As summoned a familiar face came up and Harry and Ginny recognized Dora Tonks, who had bumped into their table at the Ice-cream parlour. Soon everyone started to talk about Hogwarts and the houses. Harry asked everyone to promise them all that no matter what, they would be friends. Padma teared up and confessed that she was bad at making and keeping friends.  
"Don't worry Padma, we will help you and you will have a great time at Hogwarts with a lot of friends." said Harry, and the rest of the girls nodded.

The foodcart came past and they bought several sweets and sharing with all the girls sweets were soon gone. Harry had his introduction to chocolate frogs, and Hermione to. Harry's frog leaped on her and she started to scream. Hannah got the frog that was tangled in her hair and started to eat. "You see," she said with chocolate frog in her mouth "you need to grab it before it can leap and eat it's legs off. Then it can't jump" And Hannah put the rest oif the frog in her mouth.  
Lavender was asked by Hermione to fix any damage to her hair, she had gotten attached to it as it was now softer and silkier than before. Lavender complied and soon Hermione's hair was fixed again.

The afternoon was spend with talking about the families. Susan's father and mother were killed in the last days of the war, and was looked after by her aunt, Amelia Bones.  
Padma and Parvati were born abroad and six years ago they came to England. Their father had an important position as ambassador of magical India.  
Hannah had her parents and told about their work in potion ingredients.  
Hermione told that her parents were dentist. Seeing the confused looks she explained that they were doctors for teeth.  
Luna's mother was killed in a explotion when she was 7 and her father ran the Quibbler.  
Harry and Ginny listend and Ginny told them what her father did and that her mother was a stay at home mom.  
Lavenders father was a owner of several businesses. And her mother was a researcher.  
Tonks had left to patrol the corridors, before they could ask her about her parents.

Soon the train started to slow down and the children stepped outside, all in their school uniforms.  
As the older students walked to the carriage's that stood there, the first years were collected by the biggest man Harry had seen. If he stood next to uncle Vernon, then Vernon had to look up at him.  
Hedwig hadn't left his shouldersince she and Harry met, and she flew to the giant of a man. He petted her and she flew back. Harry wonderd. Was this '_little man?_'


	9. Swim, Sort, Sleep

'Boats' Harry tought. 'We have to cross the lake in boats?' Harry wanted to protest but Ginny took him and Lavender to a boat that had one other person in it. She gave them one quick look and ignored them for the rest of the trip over the lake. Even with everyone marveling over the castle that was Hogwarts, the blond girl's eyes never left the surface of the lake. Until there came an tentacle from the lake and splashed near their boat. The girl was so shocked that she fell overboard and into the water. Harry without even thinking jumped after her and with recently developed swimming skills dove to the girl who was pulled underwater by some crazy little water demon. Harry had her hand and he tried to get her to the surface, but the water demon was to strong. As Harry was losing his grip and the air in his lungs, two mermaids grabbed them and swam them to the surface.

Thankfully, the mermaids were bringing him and the blond girl to shore, where there stood the rest of the first years with the giant who had introduced himself as Hagrid. He stood not alone, as Harry saw a witch in a emerald green tartan robe and a witch in a classic hostital dress. As Harry was feeling solid ground, he tried to stand, but fell over. Ginny came to his aid and helped him standing up. Leaning on her, he thankt the mermaids who, after a few screetching tones, waved and dove under the water. The girl was levitated inside the castle via a passageway by the witch in the hospital dress, as the rest of the new students walked with the witch in green. As then enterd the first room, Harry had to admit, that in this entrance hall, the Dursley's house could fit four times with room to spare. He could hear the other students talking through the door.

"Your attention, please" said the green witch. Everyone stopped with talking and looked at her.  
"Thank you, Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Mcgonagall. In a few minutes you will form a line and walk through that door." She pointed at the door where Harry had heard the voices coming from. "In Hogwarts we have four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All of these houses have their noble and great wizards and witches. The house will function as your family. Triumphs will be granted points. Breaking our rules will be puniched by removing points and detentions. Please wait here while I see if they are ready to receive you" and with that, she walked away.

"Can you believe it?" Asked Ginny to Harry. "She's letting us stand here in the entry hall of Hogwarts, we could cause trouble if we wanted to" Harry nodded, his face looking at several shinging ghosts who scared the soon to be sorted students. A few of the ghosts spoke to the students, but Harry had eye for only one. A beautiful female ghost with a regal float (as ghosts can't walk) made eye contact and he felt as if he should find this mysterious lady. As she floated through the wall, Harry saw the girl who fell out of the boat standing back with that hospital witch. All to soon Porfessor Mcgonagall was back and leading the students through the door that opend by magic.

The great hall was magnificent, thousands upon thousands of candles floated in the hall, casting their light in every corner. The house tables were filled with students, who all looked at the new kids with smiles, as if to reasure them that everything will be oke. There was the headtable, with in the center the headmaster. Harry could see that Dumbledore was relieved that he was coming to Hogwarts. On his right there was a seat empty, but the next to it had a nervous looking man sitting in it, with beside him a man who could use a few baths. His hair was all grease and he wore only black. Harry had the feeling that it might be a vampire, until he remembers that Sirius had said that Snape a sort of fetish had for black clothes. Harry had asked then what a fetish was and Sirius started to talk about the weather and Remus had said: "Not for kids under the 18, Harry."

He felt a prickle in his eyes and he shot up his barricades. The department had tested him extencively and he had now a occlumency barrier that was very hard to break. If he was under assault for more that a few seconds, he had to look away and tab a button on his sleeve. That would alert the unspeakables to a situation and be there within minutes. He saw the black bat frowning, as if he had seen something he didn't like.  
Mcgonagall was ignorent of this all and placed an old hat on a three legged stool. Everyone in the hall was quiet, then a patch opend up and the hat started to sing.

**(Skipping Hogwarts song)**

Everyone clapped and the hat went quiet again. McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and started to read. "When you hear your name, place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into a house. Abbott, Hannah" Hannah went forward and put the hat on her head. It took a few seconds before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF." The table in yellow and black cheered as Hannah removed the hat and sat down at the table.  
Susan Bones was next and she to went to Hufflepuff. The sorting was underway and soon Greengrass, Daphne" was called forth. She looked at Harry and gave a slight nod, as if thanking him for getting him out of the lake. She became a Slytherin.  
Soon enough Harry heard "Potter, Harry" being called, and he walked to the stool and hat and sat down before putting the hat on his head. He could see the rim of the hat but was shocked that he could hear a voice.

"_Shocked, mister Potter? I'm a talking hat, so that means that I can speak you know. Now let's see where I will put you. Hufflepuff will do for you, however Gryffindor seems to work for you to. Even Ravenclaw with your work ethic. Mmmm.. Your a difficult one, mister Potter." Said the hat  
_"_Please Gryffindor, please Gryffindor" Said Harry in his mind. "Gryffindor, are you sure? Ravenclaw would love to have you, although that maybe the worst choice for you. Oke then."_

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat, and the entire red and gold table exploded with celebrating students. "We got Potter, We got Potter" Harry could see two red headed twins dansing around. 'Those must be Ginny's brothers' Harry thought as he sat down and shook hands with the Gryffs. Soon it was Ginny's turn and she had the hat on her head for a second before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"  
Ginny's sorting was the last one, and as soon as Mcgonagall had removed the hat and stool and sat down, the headmaster stood. "A few words from this old man. Nitwik, Blubber, Odment, Tweak. Thank you."

The tables were filled with all sorts of food, and soon Harry was talking with his fellow Gryffindor first years. It seemed that the shy boy, Neville Longbottom, was raised by this grandmother and he was supposed to follow the tradition of becoming a great wizard. Seamus Finnigan on the other hand, wanted to be a pyrotechnist and already tried a few spells that set things on fire. It was evident he succeded. He missed a part of his left eyebrow.  
Dean Thomas wanted to be an artist and now that he was a wizard, he wanted to becone a wizarding artist. But that dream was shot down as the redheaded prefect (guess who) said that he needed to rethink his choise in career. Ginny came to Dean's rescue and challenges her brother to find some exciting work beside working with old men in an office at the ministry.

That shut him up, and as the food was removed, it was replaced with deserts. Harry tasted from everything a bit. His favorite would be this treacle tart, and on second place starwberry icecream. It rememberd him of the day he and Ginny became best friends over this flavour of ice at the ice parlour.  
When his desert was gone, he looked again at the headtable. As he had asked his name, Professor Snape was looking sour at him and he felt again that same prickle in his eyes. He blocked again and winked to Snape. His skin color turned slightly red and for the rest of the evening didn't look at Harry.

As Dumbledore was babling about rules and corridors, Harry was looking through the hall, in search of his friends. He already knew that Ginny, Lavender Parvati and Hermione would be friends, if Hermione could stop quoting books and facts. Maybe he would have to talk to her about that.  
Seeing Padma and Luna talking to each other filled his heart with joy, until he saw a second year ravenclaw of asian background making some mean remarks, that made Luna shed some tears. His anger filled the surroundings as Harry looked at the second year. Suddenly her hair was gone and she had donkey ears. Everyone looked at her and started to laugh. A quick finite from professor Dumbledore had her hair back and the ears removed.

At the Hufflepuff table, he could see Hannah and Susan talking with the other first years and he smiled. They would fit right in. he scanned that table and found Tonks, who looked at him with suprise and happiness. "Hey Ginny, you know why Tonks is looking at me?" Harry asked, as turned his head to the girl. Ginny and the rest of the girls looked at Harry and saw that his hair was not black like normal, but red with a side of gold mixed in it. "Maybe it's because your hair is not black anymore?" she said, with a smile on her face, as Lavender gave her mirror to Harry. Harry looked into the mirror, looked up and then looked into the mirror again. "What happened?" "Here Harry, let me fix that." Said Percy Weasley, the Prefect pompously. Pointing his wand he said "Finite"

Nothing happened, Tonks beamed at Harry as Percy tried again and again to 'finite' Harry's hair. After the fourth time, Harry grew annoyed and pushed Percy's wand away. "Listen, it's clearly obvious that you can't cancel the charm on my hair, so quit with pointing your wand at me oke? Harry's hair was shifting from Red with Gold to Blood red and people gasped. Harry looked in the mirror again, and saw his new hair color. Tonks came over as Dumbledore had sent them all to the dorms. "Harry, why didn't you tell me you're a metamorphmagus?"  
"A what?" asked Harry. This day was getting late and his brain was shutting down.  
"Tonks listen, I'm very tired now. Maybe tomorrow oke?" Harry asked and smiled as Tonks agreed.

Following that idiot Percy, Harry and his friends left the great hall and soon had to wait for several walking sticks floating in the air. "Peeves, show yourself" said Percy. A poltergeist appeared holding the walking sticks in the air. "Ahhh.. Ickle firsties, My how Peeves sha..." Peeves was cut short as Harry pointed his wand and shot spells at him. The walking sticks fell on the ground as Peeves was hit and flung back through the wall. "Harry, you should not use magic in the corridors, it's against the rules" Said Percy. Harry looked at him. "If we have to follow your rules and behave like a stuck up prick with his wand up his ass, then I would gladly switch houses, as long as I don't have to listen to you about the rules. Now, get us to the dorms and beds. We are tired and wish to sleep"

Percy, never in his life, had a first year speaking out against him. Still being shocked that it was Harry Potter that spoke to him, he led them to the dorm entrance, where a lady in pink was sitting. "Password" she asked. "Bubblejuice" Responded Percy.  
The portrait swung open and the first years entered. Percy explained where the bedrooms were and bid the a good night.  
Soon Harry and his dorm mates walked into their dorm. And after a few washes, they climed in bed and fell asleep. Harry's dreams were filled with adventures and classed at Hogwarts with his friends and that girl from the boat, Daphne Greengrass.


	10. The first day at School

(Hello To all of You, here's a little Authors note, I've been hit pretty badly with a case of Writhers block.  
While I've got some chapters in reserve, I think it's best if I would put this project on hold.  
Some chapters that are not posted yet, will be somewhat tweaked, If my Block will vanish.  
I Also have a new Idea for a story, but I'll have to work that one out, and with the Block in place... Well... you know  
Have fun with reading this chapter and review it, It may help me dealing with the Block  
SimplyRV)

* * *

Harry woke up the first day of the new year. As it was a Wednesday, he had classes and so he made his way to the bathroom where he saw several toilet cubes. As he sat down in one of the cubes, he started to feel his chest contracting. It was harder to breath in and out, but he just pushed it away as nerves for the first lessons.  
His business done, he showerd and pulled on his robes with Gryffindor tie. Why they were made to wear ties, he didn't know. Maybe it was house pride or a way to identify a students house.  
Harry shook that thought out of his mind and made his way down to the commoc room. Now that he was awake, he could see it with a fresh perspective. The first thing that came up with him was "What is it with the color Red?" Everywhere he looked was the color red, with Gold mixed into it.

"Bit to much on the eyes, no?"Asked a voice behind him. He looked around and saw the twin brothers of Ginny standing there. "Who said that?" asked Harry. "I did" Said the twins, in a very good double speak. Harry shook his head again. "If you don't know who is talking, then how can I talk to you?" Asked Harry. The twins looked at the first year, then at each other and started to laugh.  
"Good one, Harry. That's a very good one."Said the twin on the left. "I'm Fred and that's George" he said, pointing at his twin "Hey, since when are you Fred, I thought that I was Fred and you were George, or was it Gred and Forge" the other twin said to his brother. Harry just shook his head. "When you figure it out who is who, come back to me. Until then, leave me alone." and with that he grabbed Ginny's hand, who had been watching and left the common room on his way to the great hall.

Reaching the great hall was easy. Just go down the stairs, except when they move. "Couldn't Percy have told this?" Asked Ginny as they had to wait on a stairway reconnecting with the rest of the stairs. "Maybe, I guess he was to busy feeling important that he forgot to tell us" Said Harry as they went the last few stairs down. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like him" and laughing they enterd the great hall and sat down.  
Breakfast was a noisy business as everyone was complaining about the class schedules that were passed around by the teachers.  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked over and saw:

**Gryffindor 1****st**** years**.  
_Monday:_  
9.00-10.20: Transfiguration  
10.25-12.05: Free Period  
12.05-12-55: Lunch  
13.00-14.20: Charms  
14.25-16.05: Free Period

_Tuesday:_  
9.00-10.20: History of Magic  
10.25-12.05: Free Period  
12.05-12-55: Lunch  
13.00-14.20: Defence against the dark arts.  
14.25-16.05: Gryffindor house meeting

_Wednesday:_  
9.00-10.20: Transfiguration  
10.25-12.05: Homework classes  
12.05-12-55: Lunch  
13.00-14.20: Potions theorie (self study)  
14.25-16.05: Herbology  
16.10-17.30: Flying lessons (second week of term)

_Thursday:_  
9.00-10.20: History of Magic  
10.25-12.05: Charms  
12.05-12-55: Lunch  
13.00-14.20: Theorie Astronomy  
14.25-16.05: Defence agaist the dark arts  
23.00-01.15: Astronomy

_Friday:_  
9.00-10.20: Free Period  
10.25-12.05: Potions (practical)  
12.05-12-55: Lunch  
13.00-14.20: Free Period  
14.25-16.05: Free Period

"I can't believe it. Astronomy in the middle of the night?" asked Harry. Didn't these people know that sleep from young children was important? Harry shook his head and after eating his breakfast he, Ginny and Hermione left to collect their books. Transfigurations was something Harry found intressting, as he had seen some things at the department.  
Soon enough they sat down in the classroom where they would be taught tranfiguration, and Hermione and Ginny took the first desk and Harry with Parvati the desk behind it.  
As more and more students came in, Harry saw a cat sitting on the desk in front of the class. The teacher was absent yet so he left the desk and walked to the front of the class.

He looked at the cat. It was a cat with cute markings around it's eyes that looked like glasses. Holding his hand in front the cat, he soon started to pet it. "Ginny,look at the nice kitty" Harry called out at Ginny, who looked back in shock as the cat transformed into Professor Mcgonagall. Harry felt as if he was petting cloth and looked from Ginny to Mcgonagall and his face paled and his hand stopped petting the former cat. "Next time mister Potter, be sure that when you want to pet a cat, you choose a real cat and not my animagus form. Please be seated and have one point for Gryffindor for courage of petting an unknown animagus." 'I've still got it' Smiled Mcgonagall internally as Harry fled to his desk.

"Welcome to Tranfiguration, one of the most difficult and dangerous subjects we teach here at school. I will tell you this only once. Who fools around it this class can leave and doesn't have to return for this year. AM I CLEAR?" she said, and the students nodded, promising themselfes not to piss this teacher off in her classroom.  
Then Mcgonagall transfigured her desk into a pig, but before she could tranfigure it back, it started walking towards Harry and it began to push against him. Harry signed and gave it an apple he had been saving for a moment. The pig ate it and walked back to Mcgonagall who turned it back into her desk. She looked at Harry with a faint smile and started to write down complex symbols and numbers and before long had the students copying the notes down.

McGonagall saw that Ginny and Harry were using muggle writhing material, and asked them why they had not grabbed parchment and quill. Harry explained that it was cost efficent as a quill and inkwell cost the same as two dozen pens. One roll parchment cost the same as three lined notebooks. McGonagall's eyes shot up, if this was true then Hogwarts could save families a lot of money as the writhing material was less expencive and lasted longer.  
Agreeing with them and allowing the use of pen and paper, she walked back to her desk as she grabbed matches and devided them among her students.  
"Now you have written down the theory, you will put it into practise. I want you to transfigure the match into a needle. You may begin"

And begin they did. Seamus got it so far that his match blew up and he had to ask for a new one.  
Hermione was the one who got the best results, as her match was silvery and pointy. Mcgonagall gave a rare smile and walked away when she heard a crash. Harry was working on the spell and waving his wand around. The correct incantation and wand movement helped him to connect to his core but he used to much magic and the entire desk turned from wood and desk like, to a five foot silver needle. Parvati and Harry fell down on the floor and everybody looked at what had happened.

McGonagall was surprised, a five foot needle from a desk? Looking at the two students on the floor, she transfigured the desk back, atleast she tried. The needle stayed in it's shape. And Harry and Parvati were still on the floor. As Harry stood up and rubbed his chest, he pulled Parvati from the floor. Again they both fell a electric current coursing through them.

"Mister Potter, could you explain how you did that?" Asked McGonagall with her lips very thin and waiting for an answer. Harry shook his head, he couldn't understand how he did it. By now the entire classroom was watching Mcgonagall, as she tried and failed to return the needle to a desk.  
"Class, pay attention. I want a scroll of parchment on this subject by next lesson. Class dissmissed. Mister Potter, please hold back." McGonagall said.

As all his classmates and friends left, Harry started to feel realy bad. It was an accident, it went so well and now he was in trouble for something he could not control. "Mister Potter, I would like to know where you have been these last few months. Could you tell me that?" She asked.  
Harry shook his head in the negative way. He had made a promise that he wouldn't tell anyone where he was the last few months, as it would compromise the department.  
"I can't tell you professor." her responded, and he saw her face getting slightly annoyed that he wasn't giving an answer. Before she could ask further, Harry grabbed his bag and fled from the classroom.

"He can't tell you, because he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone" came a voice from McGonagall's left. She turend and her face paled. There was a man with a black robe with two yellow-gold bands around the sleeves leaning agaist the wall. McGonagall knew of only one group of people who wore those robes. "Un-Unspeakables?" she asked, with a fear in her voice. The man nodded. He stood and walked to the desk-turned-needle and picked it up. "Harry is a good swordman, but he needs a lot of training, training that Hogwarts can't provide for him. He is here because Dumbledore had him written down in the book of students and we can't change that. Hogwarts will providce a basic level for Harry to develop and the department can build upon that. If you want more infromation about Harry, be in your office tonight at 10 pm, and I'll tell you." with that he pulled his wand and the needle turned desk again before he left the classroom. Mcgonagall took only a few seconds to recover herself, and looked outside her classroom. The corridors were empty. Shaking her head, she started to prepare for her next lesson. "Five points to Gryffindor, for a masterfull piece of tranfiguration, mister Potter" she said to herself before her next class entered.

Harry's only other classes were Selfstudie of the potions book and herbology introduction, with professor Sprout. She explained that while it the greenhouses, they would not wear their ties and do what was instructed. Harry listend and wrote down several rules that would help him with Herbology.  
Harry sat down at the table at dinner and started to talk with the other students about the classes. Tonks soon came and asked again if he was a metamorphmagus. Harry asked what that was and Tonks showed a few tricks that got her a fan club at the Gryffindor table. She shaped her mouth in a duckbill and a pigsnout. Harry tried to copy her changes but only got as far as chainging his hair violet with white spots.

At 10 pm, Minerva was sitting in her office. Her wand ready as she, like the rest of the wizarding world, had a slight fear for unspeakables. They might be the best of the world, but they could kill you within a second and without second thought.  
"Waiting for me?" She heard the same voice calling and she fired a stunner at the man who had removed his cloak. It bounced of his shield and hit a spot at the wall, where they could here a groan, and Severus Snape appeared from under a invisibility cloak.  
Minerva looked at Snape, as he was levitated and put into a chair. Pulling on his hair, Snape's head opend up and the unspeakable dripped two drops from a vial into Snape's mouth. "Wait a minute for me, while I question this piece of trash, would you" the man said. Minerva could only nod, as she was to shocked that Snape was stalking her office.

Snape woke up by the unspeakable's slaps on his face. "Evening Greaseball. Never thought that I would find you that easy huh?" "No, The cloak was perfect, and I hadn't made a move" Said Snape, with his face in fury. "Don't fear, as I won't kill you yet. What I do want to know is why you would be here in McGonagall's office? And where did you find that invisibility cloak?" Snape tried to remain silent but felled compelled to speak the truth. "Dumbledore wishes to know why an unspeakable is in the castle. He doesn't trust an organization that doesn't follow his path. I was orderd by him to find out. The cloak is the old cloak from James Potter that Albus had in his possession."

The unspeakable nodded. "To bad Snape, that you will be used as an example, to those who would hurd or compromise our organization. Any last wishes?" the man said, with a slight smile and his eyes twinkeld with a madness Snape had seen in only one other person. The dark lord had the same look. "I-I-I can give you names, dates and places where the death eaters gather and do some secret muggle hunting." Mcgonagall gasped, the last time she heard about those actions was when the war was going on.

The unspeakable nodded and released Snape, but before McGonagall or Snape could react, the unspeakable whipped out his wand. "Imperio" Snape's face went blank as a feeling of utter happiness took over his body and mind. "You will leave the cloak here with Minerva and tell Albus she found you out and burnt the cloak. You will write down any and all infromation you have on past, persent and future plans for deatheater attacks down and post it to Knuttown in the USA. You will beat yourself severely after this and preform as a professor should at Hogwarts. Now go, and do my bidding." With a wave of his wand Snape's memory of the event was erased. Snape left and the unspeakable turned to Minerva. "How about a cup of tea, before I tell you everything you need to know?"


	11. Explain and dance

The song is not mine, it's from John Denver.  
Hope you enjoy. and review.

"Since before Hogwarts even was build, there were always treats to the wizarding world, and we had not enough men to protect our way of life. A group of people separated and began working in the shadows to preserve the way of life we used to live. Those were the first unspeakables. Agents of shadow and death. We were nothing more than assassins, who's only goal in life was to protect the wizarding world. We formed the first department, and we called that the brotherhood.

Later as Hogwarts was build and we began to recruit more young men and women, we were able to extend our influence, and gain 'bases' in other countries. Nowadays, the department has forty different bases in different countires. We work there against enemies of mankind, and not just wizardkind. We fight to make sure that no one other has to do what we do. As you have seen, we are capable to cast the 'unforgivable' curses, as you call them."  
Minerva nodded, as she had been drinking her tea. The unspeakable continued

"The reason we cast them is that we don't see them as 'unforgivable'. Sure the crusiatus curse is painful beyond belief, but did you know that it was developed as a way to diagnose and treat mussle degeneration? Or that the dark witch Lorayn Trebol used the Crusiatus curse as a way to restart her lovers heart? Where is the hate in that? It was developed by us in the department, to help and heal. Not to inflict pain or sufffer. The Imperious curse was used by the department to tell muggle kings that there should not be build on places that are wizarding settlements. We even used it on Adolf Hitler to stop his troops from attacking wounded soldiers who were retreating.  
The Killing curse was a way to give a loved one a painless death, if he was dying and in extreme pain. Those curses that you call Unforgivable, have been abused by dark lord after dark lord and nowadays, everyone who uses them is sent to jail of put to death."

The unspeakable sighed and before he took a sip of his tea, he casted a spell on it that gave a yellow light. He nodded and collected his thought. "But why does this have to do anything with Harry?" Asked Mcgonagall. It was one of her bigger questions, and one she wanted to have answered.

"Harry is a very special case. He had been abandond by Dumbledore at Privit Drive, for the only reason that the blood wards would protect him as long as he and his aunt call that place home. What Albus forgot to remember is that the blood wards work on part magic and part love. Since he has lived there, the wards have been working at half capacity, because there was no live for him. To maintain the wards, Harry had to add his own magic to it for the first three years, before he found out that there was a Ley-line running directly under the house. He has been recharging himself for the last 6 years. What we have discovered when we took Harry in is that he was extremely malnurished and as shy as can be. He had no social skills whatso ever."

"The accident with the desk and needle is a part to his abbility to absorb magic from the ground. Now he is at hogwarts he will absord even more magical energy, and become stronger than ever before. The danger is that he needs to control this power, and he can't. It would consume him and and at some point overload Harry, releasing his magical energy to the world and it would create a blackout worldwide. No more magic for magic users, no more electricity for muggles. A total blackout. We are trying to prevent that, but we need your help. Harry must discharge his magical core, that means that he needs to be casting spells on a regular basis. Not simple spells like the lumos charm, but strong spells like the explosion spell or the cutting spell. For that I would like to ask you, to take Harry and his group of friends under your wing, even if they are in other houses and teach them containment spells and higher spells. Maybe even add a bit of animagus transformation in it."

The wizard stood up. "Please excuse me, Dumbledore is wanting to know why you have burned a Potter relic. Here" he plased a pouch on Mcgonagall's desk. "That is ash from a burned cloak, and I'll take Harry's with me. See you soon" he said, as he tranformed into a red tailed hawk and flew threw the open window. Quickly removing the evidence that there was a visitor, she sat behind her desk and started to work on the assignment of her students.  
A knock on the door and a "Come in" had the door opend and Dumbledore entering her office.

"Minerva, Severus told me the most shocking thing, that you burned Harry Potters cloak to ashes. Please tell me it's not true" Pleaded Dumbledore. 'maybe I will have a bit of fun' thought McGonagall. "Yes Albus, I habe burned his clak. You know as well as I do how much James Potter used that cloak to cause trouble. Therefor, I thought it wise to remove such an artifact. 'This student is to important to let loose in the castle with such a cloak'. Those were your words Albus, and the best was to make sure that nobody got a hang of it, was to destroy it. Why do you suddenly protest to my actions? He didn't know he had a cloak like that." Said Minerva, with an even voice.

"That cloak, as you said was from James, Harry's father, I thought it would be a nice christmas gift for him to get." said Albus, not letting him catch of guard. He needed Harry to have that cloak and wondering the castle grounds, so he could find the mirror of erised. Then he could play the grandfather he portraid to the students, and guide Harry via subtle legilimency to the corridor on the third floor and the traps to face Voldemort's spirit. Then he could tell Harry some nonsence while he was resting and getting him under his control.  
He would be the great Albus Dumbledore, the mentor of Harry Potter, and teach him what seemd inportant things, but leaving the key details out of the training.  
Now it seemed that that plan was gone, as he needed Harry with that cloak. Minerva had made a mess of his plans. "Very well Minerva, Please excuse me while I try to find a new gift for Harry to give for christmas." And with that he walked away.

Minerva finished her work and went to bed. As she went under tha blankeds she notised something was under her pillow. Removing the pillow, she saw a wand holster with a note.  
_Thank you for your assistance, this is payment for your help. Use it well. Jumper  
_  
'Jumper' Minerva thought. 'Maybe that's the unspeakable who visited me' She took the wandholster and saw it could contain two wands. One slot was empty but the other one was full. This guy had given her a wandholster and a wand?  
Putting the hoster on her right arm she twitched. The new wand shot in her hand and it feld warm, as if she was back at Ollivanders picking her first wand.  
She looked over the new wand. On it stood in small letters: Oak and Dragon 10". DOM made.  
She waved the wand and sparks flew out of it. Putting it back she added her own wand. And with that she went to sleep.

Harry had fun for the first time in his life, he was learning to be a wizard, he had friends and even potions was a good lesson. Professor Snape even taught them some things like stirring one way or the other. Even with all his help, Snape could not prevent that Neville exploded his cauldron and sent unfinished potion all over the desks. Cleaninjg with a cleaning spell, Snape made Seamus get Neville to the hospital wing. For reasons unknown to both the Slytherins and Gryffindors, Snape took points from Harry as he should have helped Neville. Harry tried to protest that he could not help Neville as he was one one side and he wa son the other side of the room. For that he lost two points and a detentions for speaking against a teacher. It almost seemed that Snape hated Harry with all his life, but could not produce that hate to the front.

As Harry and his friends talked about it in the great hall at lunch, the blond boat girl asked to join them. She got many strange looks that a Slytherin would join the Gryffindor table, but Harry had invited her to sit down and eat as friends do. She looked at Harry, like she was about to disect him, but she just shug her shoulders and sat next to Hermione and Luna, who had came over from the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Daphne Greengrass. Heiress to the Greengrass family." She said with a very pompous air around her. Harry nodded and started to smile and soon everybody around her was laughing. She held her head up high and started to remove herself from the table as Harry grabbed her arm. "Sorry Daphne, we were not laughing at you, but just the way that you introduced yourself. It's the same introduction that Perfectionist Pompous Prefect Percy would do" Here Harry started to laugh again, and this time Daphne somehow magiced a little smile on her face. "Here, let me show you my group of friends. These here are all Gryffindors. Ginny, Hermione , Lavender and Parvati. Then we have Luna and Padma over there from Ravenclaw and Hannah and Susan from Hufflepuff. Hey everybody, this is our new friend. Daphne from Slytherin."

Daphne was surprised when eight different voices called together: "Hello Daphne, nice to meet you" She was shell shocked. Her face, normal an ice cold mask, was one of warmth and trust. She was already considerd friends by these people. If only her mother could see this, she would have died happy. Daphne sat down again and soon was in deep talk with Harry and Hermione, discussing the difference between the Magical and muggle world. Muggles had music, where people danced on, with no reason what-so-ever, for fun? In the wizarding world, music was used for listening, relaxing after a long day and formal events. Hermione even called something 'linedance' where people dance in lines?

Parvati, who had been listening, came up with an idea and asked professor Mcgonagall if there was a way to play recorded explained that there was and could get her a player for this. It needed a form, as it could be used in the muggle studies classes, but as long as it was returnd the girls and Harry were allowed to loan it.

Harry's group, where Daphne now was a member of, ran from the great hall and locked themselfes in a empty classroom. By dinner, the atmosphere was good and all the students were talking about the classes. Then Mcgonagall stood and everyone was quiet, watching as several first years were gathering their stuff and stoof in front of the raised podium where the teachers sat. Ginny nodded at Harry as he puched play on the music player, and music began to play.

The girls started to move in a double line dancing on the music. While Harry used his voice to sing with the song. For a firsty with only a few hours training he could sing pretty good.

_Almost heaven West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains Shenandoah river  
Life is old there older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains blowin' like a breeze_

Country roads take me home  
To the place I belove  
West Virginia mountain momma  
Take me home country roads

All my memories gather round her  
Miner's lady stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrops in my eyes

Country roads take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia mountain momma  
Take me home country roads

I hear a voice in the morning hour as she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
Drivin' down the road I get a feelin'  
That I should have home yesterday yesterday

Country roads take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia mountain momma  
Take me home country roads

Country roads take me home  
To the place I belove  
West Virginia mountain momma  
Take me home country roads

West Virginia mountain momma  
Take me home country roads  
West Virginia mountain momma  
Take me home country roads

Take me home country roads  
Take me home country roads

As McGonagall looked at her students, the words from 'jumper' came back. She promised there and then that she would help them, as she should have done from the moment that Harry entered the school. The muggleborn students soon started to sing with Harry and their voices together sounded as if the entire great hall was singing. It was amazing.  
Harry looked at the girls. As he had placed them it was:

Daphne, Susan, Hermione, Ginny stood in front of the school  
behind them stood Luna, Parvati, Hannah and Padma.  
They danced the night away. "Take me home, country roads" sang Harry as the song ended.  
The hall was silent as the girls bowed and took their seat. One person began with clapping. Dumbledore had tears in his eyes as the music had touched him. And soon everybody in the great hall was applauding the girls and Harry for their performance.

"Ten points from everyone, for behaving in a way that is not allowed at Hogwarts" shouted Snape. His face was soon the target of many students who threw their food at him. Harry and his girls looked at the table, they had hoped that it would please everybody, and that it would become a sort of tradition. Harry and the girls could think of something else to.  
"Point deduction cancelled" Shouted Dumbledore, over the roar of angry students. As the great hall quieted down, he looked at Snape. "For lifting everybody's spirits, I give them twenty points each." Said Dumbledore, to the cheers of the great hall and it's students. Harry felt his heard soar as he and the girls had gotten twenty points each. Harry was soon buried under the girls, but he loved every moment of it. 'Yeah, Life is good' he thought.


	12. Flight and Fight

As Harry and his friends walked to the open courtyard for their first flying lesson, they could see Draco Malfoy standing there with his two bodyguards. He had heard from Draco stories about how he nearly was captured by helicopters and was able to escape as he gave the helicopters the flip while he flew away on his 'state of the art' broom. Harry decided there and then that Malfoy was a bragger and wanted to let the entire world know that they would work for him. Harry had asked him what the maximum speed was for a 'state of the art' broom and Draco, the idiot, had answered that it was hundred and fifty miles an hour. Harry nodded and told Malfoy that a NH90 helicopter had a normal cruising speed of two hundred and fifteen kilometres an hour, with a maximum speed of three hundred and fifteen kilometres an hour.

The only one who was not laughing or at least smiling at Draco was a girl with a pug face, who started to call Harry a liar. Muggles weren't able to go so fast. Harry just shook his head and promised that girl, that before he would leave Hogwarts, she would eat her words and give him right. The deal was sealed and they lined up as Madame hooch came striding across the field. She waved her wand and four dozen broomsticks flew out of the shed and lined themselves in a straight line next to the students. They were ordered to stand on the left side of the broom and hold their right hand up. As everyone did so, Harry could tell that Hermione preferred to stay on the ground and had her necklace around her neck. Harry had seen the photo's in it. It was a emotional piece of jewellery and Harry had warned her to let it be in the dorms. Hermione ignored it and held on to it as she went to class. Harry noticed that every time she had answered a question, she would rub across it. To make her parent and younger sister proud of her achievements.

"Now say UP and hold your broomstick firm in your hand" instructed Madame Hooch As several shouts of "UP" came from the students, Harry had to say it one and it was in his hand. Looking around he saw that his broom was one of the few that were in students hands. Draco was smiling as his broom leaped up on his first try. Ginny was also waiting with a broomstick in her hand. Hermione's broom rolled over and didn't come to her hand.

Finally all students had broomstick's in their hands. Demonstrating how to sit and how to hold your hands, Madame Hooch corrected several grips. Draco's grip was wrong and Harry secretly smiled as Madame Hooch corrected his grip. "Now that everyone had got a hold of the broomstick, we will practise with lifting off, hovering and landing. When I blow my whistle, you will kick off hard, hover for a moment and land. On my mark. Three, two, one, Mark." said Hooch, but as she shouted Hermione got a case of fear and her broomstick flew off with her still up the broom.

"Hermione" Screamed Harry, as most of the Slytherins laughed at the poor muggleborn who tried to hold on for dear life. Harry had enough, and showed his determination by jumping on his broom and getting airborn. Hermione's broom was soon fifty feet up in the air and the broom gained more and more height. Harry began chasing the broomstick and heard his name being called. He looked behind him and saw Ginny flying to. The rest of the students and madame Hooch remained on the ground.

"Ginny, fly left of her, I'll fly right. We then jam the broomstick to slow it down." Ginny nodded and together they raced after Hermione's broom. Now they were flying over Hogwarts castle and if you were in class, like charms where a certain fifth year Gryffindor sat thinking about Quidditch and the cup, you could see three broomsticks flying, with Harry and Ginny's brooms nearing the front broomstick. Finally Harry and Ginny could come close enough to slow Hermione's broom down to a respectable speed. "I didn't know that you flew so well Ginny" said Harry panting with effort. "I've been flying since I was six." Said Ginny also panting hard as she had a hand on Hermione's shoulder. The poor girl was shaking with fear. "Let's get Hermione back to the ground, before she's to scared to listen." said Harry and Ginny nodded.

As the three started to turn Hermione's necklace broke, and her sphere with photo's in it fell to the ground. Harry's eyes narrowed and dove after the necklace. All other things were secondary, he needed to catch that necklase. Fifty foot till the hard ground. twenty-five. Fifteen. And with ten feet he grabbed the necklace and with two feet left, Harry was able to pull up and land with a slight bump un the grass. Holding the necklace in his hand, he looked up. He didn't see where the rest of the students were with flying class, but Hermione and Ginny landed next to him.

"Ehhh, Where are we?" asked Harry, as he stood. His feet felt the grass and he wobbled a bit before he got his bearings. Ginny and Hermione came from their brooms and Hermione was looking at the broomstick as if it was a great predator, ready to attack and eat her. She got behind Harry as if Harry would defend her from the broom monster.

"I don't know, this isn't the courtyard where we were supposed to have flying lessons." Said Ginny, looking around. "It most certainly isn't" came a stern voice and Professor McGonagall came from one of the doors, looking shocked and furious the same time. Harry wanted to explain, but McGonagall beat him to it. "Don't worry mister Potter, you are not in danger, however I would like to speak with you about that insane stunt you preformed. Not many first years can perform a perfect Wronsky faint, and walk away to tell the tale." Harry and Hermione looked like the Professor had grown a second head, but Ginny's eyes went large. "Ten point for each of you for saving miss Granger here from a potentially fatal fall." As she said this, Madame Hooch came flying on a broomstick and was about to reprimand the students before McGonagall told her what happened.

Hooch face paled, She and McGonagall had asked time and time again for new, stable and safe brooms for the first years. But the board of governors was dragging it's ass every time the request came to them.

"However, I wish for mister Potter that he follows me, we need to have a word with a certain member of the house." Mcgonagall's eyes twinkled and Hooch understood. Gryffindor might have a new seeker soon. "Come on girls, let's pack these brooms and walk to the rest of the class.

Hermione nodded and before she grabbed her broom, she took the necklace from Harry's hand. They touched briefly and both felt a small electrical shock going through them. As Harry went with McGonagall, the girls went with Hooch, who took them to the field where the others were waiting. As soon as Hooch counted the brooms, she looked up and spotted Malfoy. " DRACO MALFOY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO? I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLY ALONE AND WHAT DO YOU DO? THAT WILL BE TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND A WEEK DETENTION.

Harry was following professor McGonagall as she led him to the charms classroom. She told him to wait and entered the room. Ten seconds later she returned with a burly fifth year walking behind her. "Follow me" was all she said as she led them to a empty classroom. Well, almost empty. There was that same ghost woman who Harry had seen before the sorting. "Excuse me, my dear. Would you mind to leave this room? I need to speak with these two students" asked McGonagall gently.

The ghost nodded and was about to leave, when she locked eyes with Harry. "You again? You bear my line and would have done great in Ravenclaw." she said as she floated to Harry and passed her hand through his heart. Harry got a chill from her hand in his heart, as if someone had put it in icy water. She removed her hand and floated away through the wall. Harry looked at McGonagall and the fifth year with a question on his lips but held it in as those two were as shocked as he was.

"Professor, is there anything you need me for?" asked the fifth year. McGonagall seemed to come back from earth and nodded. "Indeed, Mister Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a seeker." she said the last sentence with a impossible large smile, as if she had just won the lottery.

Woods eyes went wide, and he started to look at Harry with a critical eye. "He's got the right build for it. He would need a good broom for him. Nimbus 2000 or the new Cleansweep eight. Tell me Potter, have you ever watch a Quidditch match?" "Oliver Wood is the Quidditch captain of the team" said McGonagall. Seeing Harry's mind in close to overload, she nodded. "Mister Wood, please escort mister Potter to the great hall. I will have a word with Professor Dumbledore about the rules. I will not be that laughing-stock of Slytherin anymore, now that we have a seeker."

And with that she walked away, leaving Oliver Wood and Harry Potter alone in the class. Oliver took his book bag and escorted Harry to the great hall, where he left Harry in the capable hands of his friends. 'Although' he thought, 'that red girl is a Weasley. Maybe I need to add an extra chaser to the team. Couldn't hurt' and with those thought he sat down with the rest of the team and began talking with them about what happened.

Soon Fred and George walked to Harry who sat at the Hufflepuff table and started whispering to him. "Oliver told us what happened, we're on the team to. Beaters" Whisperd George. "Yeah, our job it to make sure you don't get hit" Whisperd Fred. Smiling at the nervous first year, they waved goodbye and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Harry heard Draco asking, with his usual sneer. Harry took a deep breath and looked back at the Slytherin. "Tell me Malfoy, how are your detentions going to be? Everyone has heard that you flew on a broom when Madam Hooch had forbidden you all to fly without her supervision. For such a daddy's boy like yourself, that must be painful, being told what to do by a woman."

Draco's pale face started to get a little bit of color in it. "You leave my parents out of it, Potter. I, unlike you, have parents and they can give me the best of the best." "Can they give you love?" Asked Ginny, who had been listening in. Draco looked at the Weasely girl and sneered. "My parents can give me anything I want. I don't need their love." He then grabbed Daphne Greengrass, and pulled her from the table. "Come Greengrass, It's time we finish this stupid behaviour. Turn back to a proper Slytherin." Harry and his girls all stood up, as Daphne tried to remove Draco's hand from her arm. "If you don't release Daphne's arm right now, I'll do some major damage to you" said Harry, his magic visible as it projected an aura around him. The air in the great hall was becoming heavy with tension. Draco, seeing this released Daphne and pulled his wand. He was about to cast a curse when Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up.

Her sharp eyes saw everything and with the speed of light itself, McGonagall stood between Harry and Draco. "That's enough of this boys, wands away or both receive a detention." Draco pulled his wand back, while sneering at Potter. He had hoped he could cast that new curse his father had taught him on Potter. Then he would show who was the real bad-ass. Harry had more trouble with controlling his magic, but after a minute he was able to dim the aura around him and he sat down. He was tired from restraining his magic, as it almost had been freed.

After he had dinner he announced that he would return to the dorm, and get some sleep. Harry stood and as he stepped towards the doors of the great hall, Malfoy jumped up and cast his curse. It was a curse that would electrify your target, and it would leave irreversible damage. Harry was hit with the curse full on and he screamed as if the fires of hell itself were burning him.

Malfoy was laughing as all teachers were shocked with surprise, they could do nothing as Harry was electrocuted. But his laugher was soon replaced by fear as Harry stood up, his eyes blood red with anger and he threw "Flipendo" at Malfoy. The knock back jinx was powered by Harry's anger and it hit Malfoy dead on. Because he had not returned to his seat, Malfoy took the jinx standing. He flew back to the wall of the great hall, and all could see his right leg broken by the impact. Harry, hurt by Malfoy's curse, fell down as the teachers started to move. But it was Ginny and Daphne who got to him first, and they ripped his shirt of his body to see the damage. Harry's abdomen were charred black, like a piece of meat that had been baked for to long.

Two cloaked men entered the entrance hall and headed straight to Harry. One look later and Harry was levitated as he was led to the hospital wing. "Ginny, What has happened?" Asked the man, who was kneeling at Ginny's side. As she tried to control her tears, she told the story about the curse and the jinx and soon she was in tears, crying in the robes of the unspeakable.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Dumbledore. His wand pointed at the cloaked man. Poppy was already past them as she made her way to the hospital wing.

"I am an unspeakable. That's all you need to know. Harry's wellbeing is international security, Dumbledore. I hope we can talk soon, but I need to see Harry now." As the unspeakable turned, a stunner passed right next to him. "You are not going to leave so soon. We have questions and Harry will be treated by Poppy. Now who are you, and why are you here." Demanded Dumbledore. The unspeakable shook his shoulders. "I've got three men assisting your head nurse, Dumbledolt. As for your questions. Go F*ck yourself." Now the spells were on as Dumbledore used all his magical power to defeat this unspeakable, while the unspeakable dodged and shielded against Dumbledore.  
"Severus, Assist me" Shouted Dumbledore, but his assistance didn't came. Quickly looking over his shoulder he saw that Snape was in a duel with another unspeakable. Where did they come from?

Quirrell was also in a duel with an unspeakable, but that one was using dark curses to kill his defense teacher, and his defense teacher used killing curses to kill the unspeakable. As Quirrel's wand arm was cut of by a cutting curse, Quirrell started to use the students as human shields. He held Percy Weasley hostage, and as the young wizard begged for his life, Fred and George sneaked behind Quirrel. As if having eyes in his back, Quirrell turned and held Percy between the twins. "Sorry, Perce, but this will hurt you more than normal. Stupify" Said the twins in their twin speak, at the same time as the unspeakable cast Stupefy at Quirrell. Both Quirrel and Percy were down and the twins quickly levitated their brother away from the downed teacher. Snape was down to with a boot on his neck and Dumbledore was tied up with rope.

"All students will remain in the great hall. Who thinks he of she can leave without permission will wish they were never born. Am I CLEAR?" shouted the unspeakable who had fought with Dumbledore. Everybody nodded, to afraid to speak. As the new champion of Hogwarts levitated Dumbledore back into the great hall, two others came back and started to remove Quirrell's body from the great hall. Both men were in special hazdarmat (Hazardous Dark Material) suits that would prevent any contact with dark items of spirits wanting to possess. The second that Quirrell's body was outside the castle, they set fire to it after killing the man. They could see a spectre fleeing to the forbidden forest from the now burning body. It wasn't their job to hunt spectre or other phantom like creatures.

As Dumbledore was released from his bonds, and with his arms stuck to his chair with a sticking charm, the unspeakable turned to leave. He saw that Red 5 still had his foot on Snape's neck. "Five, let the greaseball go, he's now harmless without his protection from Dumbledore."

Five shook his head. "This piece of shit is the reason that England has so little aurors. Demanding an O on your OWLs? When we were in school an E was good enough to go to NEWT Potions level. And he wants to become a defense teacher here at this school. I prefer we secure him for full questioning, and see what crimes we can link him to." He added a little bit of weight to Snape's neck and then released him. Snape started to cough, to clear his throat. As Snape began to stand up, Five waved his wand. "Now, when you use your mind reading skill, the receiver will notify me, and a new punishment will be set upon you. For now the punishment is this." And with a wave of his wand , Snape and Dumbledore's clothing switched.  
Leaving the screaming teachers to the care of now six unspeakables in the hall, Five and the leader left to move to the hospital wing.

When they came there, the crew had posted several screens around Harry, they could see Six speaking with Lily inside Harry's mind. "Please, help me" Said Lily, as a few consoles exploded inside Harry's mind. "Harry's life power is growing short. We're going to lose him" She cried, her tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Fuck" Said the leader, now revealing to be Goldmine. "Five, get his bonded girls. Jumper, get the stone from the basement of the school."Both nodded. Five set off to get Harry's girls, as Jumper set off to get the Sorcerer's stone.


End file.
